The Existence of Our Worlds and Our Thoughts
by Anonymousguy101
Summary: This is the first of my series. This story is now complete, but I may edit it for need of better grammer et cetera. This will be a forshadow of the extremely complex relationship of cross-overs I will end up writing. Summary: Junior, once human, has his world turned upside down when his girlfriend tries to kill him...(more inside)
1. Chapter 0: Prolouge

**Summary: This is the story of Junior, and how everything in his life changed when his girlfriend tried to kill him, leaving him for dead in the hands of a space-time crack. He meets the Doctor, Rose Tyler, and then has to fight for his existence in the most upside-down worlds known to creation. AKA: the Existence. The Existence is everything, but Junior isn't attached to it anymore. So, what does this make him? A paradox, or something more?**

**A/N: Hello. This is my way of saying "I want to be known." You may notice that my writing style is very first person-like, even in third person, and will almost be like a stage direction in script format, but it is more like a 'devious' little dramatic additive. I hope you get it. I know I don't. (Chuckles on the outside, but inside there is a violent outburst of dramatic, cackling, malicious-sounding, evil laughter that shakes the earth to its core) Yeah, like that. But not that long. I will not be that fanfiction writer that everyone is only slightly hooked onto because they want to know how the story ends. I will have you caught from the very beginning…. I think you will be on the edge of your seat; I know I will be.**

**Chapter 0: How It All Started, and How It Must Always End**

There was an orb. No, _is_ an orb. This orb was unlike any other that was or could come to be. Why, some would wonder, was this?

Because it was the Existence.

Inside, contained by walls of non-dimensional energy, was more orbs. But they were cemented together by a layer of non-universal matter called the Barrier. The orbs held in the Barrier were infinite in quantity. They would divide numerous times in what would be called a second. These orbs were Realities, just starting to grow. To exist. To house matter and energy and stuff. Tons of stuff.

But this orb that held other orbs that were held together and apart by a Barrier, it wouldn't divide. It would never grow. Within it, time could exist. Outside, nothing would ever exist. Time-experiencing creatures would have never been born, would never have existed, and would never be remembered. Not even by a time traveling timelord. Only by me, and I am the only one of my kind that will ever exist for more than an hour. I am unique in every way.

I am the one who made this outer orb that holds everything in. I am the one that created the existence sphere.

But enough about me, what about you. And those little tiny bubbles you are held inside.

Sitting inside those orbs called realities, were ever so tiny universes. They held a near infinite quantity of matter, and energy, and most of all, no stuff. Because the universes hated it, and they spat it back out, to create the void stuff. The Barrier stuff too. And I know where it all comes from. But I can't even begin to explain without telling you the rest. And it all starts with a gun…

My day had been going smoothly. It was the day of my three-year anniversary to meeting the woman of my dreams. Erin, the absolutely most fantastic girl, the only person I could ever truly call my greatest friend. She was what I thought to be my soul mate. I loved her.

And that's where I was wrong to continue. Because she didn't love me.

In fact, she wanted to kill me. And then eat my remains for dessert after our candlelit dinner.

That's where I will begin my tale…

"I must say, I never get tired of saying that you are an amazing cook," Erin praised.

I blushed. "Oh, please, I get it all from my mom, and from her dad," I rebuked.

"Oh, come now, you have got to admit you are an exception to everyone. You are only sixteen, and you are already making us the best food I have ever tasted." She stuck her fork into her bowl of pasta, and took another bite. Erin's eyes had that sparkle, that sheer look of joy on them. The look you get when you enjoy your food like no other. Her smile was radiant, and it looked like she hadn't had food in days from the way she dug into the pasta dish. "I will never get tired of your cooking. My parents really want your recipe. They are just dying for that clam chowder you made for when we went over. I think that if they didn't like you, they would still keep you around for your cooking," she joked, flashing her white teeth.

"Don't let it get old. I have been cooking since I was eight, been then I only ever used the microwave." I smiled back.

"Yeah, you've had eight years, while I've had none. My parents wouldn't even let me near the kitchen when I was little. I've only just learned how to cook taco meat. And that was by you!"

Again, I blushed. "Aw, Erin, I shouldn't take all the credit. The student should be the one to take half for doing the work."

"Student? I'm a year older than you, and you are calling me your student?!" Erin objected. Then she put on a devious smile, the kind only the most devious of villains would ever actually do. "I ought to break up with you for that."

I matched her tone. "But you wouldn't ," I relied shortly. "You just love my cooking too much."

At that, Erin laughed out loud. Her laugh is almost like that of an innocent acting person, but it can have the darkest of hues. Not in the future sense as of yet, though. "You always make me laugh."

Erin took the last bite of her cheesy pasta, and sat back satisfied. "I am feeling full. Too bad you already made dessert."

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when?" I asked, confused.

"Since now," Erin replied bluntly. Then she leaned in, and kissed me. It was a rather light kiss, but it was her signature. I has only just kissed her back with I felt something jab me in the gut. I broke the kiss, and looked down to see a small gun pointed straight at me, being forced with strength that I never knew Erin had.

"What are you-" I began.

"Save it," she interrupted. But now, her voice was cracked, and broken, almost robotic. Its tone was deeper, more rich, almost like a man talking through a woman's mouth, but failing to match the voice. "I am here to kill the man who kills my employer. My masters were very keen on me being the one that would kill you."

"What do you- Who- who are you?" I asked, seeking answers.

"Human scum. I don't have to answer to you."

"What did you say?" I was at this point very confused, but also sparking on who this person was. For real this time. I knew I had heard that phrase repeated somewhere before. I could visualize a picture. And what I saw in my mind's eye was what looked like a real-like Mr. Potato Head. Only it wasn't fat, and its mouth couldn't be removed to shut it up.

"You're like a thing I saw on a TV show. It was a slave, but not human. It only resembled a human, and I bet its body truly was far from it," I instigated.

"Oh, very decisive indeed," it remarked. "Still, if only you don't end up killing the general. It's a shame, really. The clones' DNA could be remodeled to match that of yours, and make them tactical geniuses."

"Clones…" I whispered. If this was for real, which I had the feeling it was, I was going to have to rethink my entire picture of the universe. "Sontarans are clones."

"Ooh, now I am impressed. An expert cook, a tactical genius, _and_ a very deductive thinker," the Sontaran humanoid clone almost praised. "If I didn't know any better, I would let you go. That genius mind of yours is incredible," it added.

And then a thought occurred to me. "And what about your parents, hm? And your uncle? You must have some sort of explanation for them?" I queued.

"Yes, yes, them indeed. They were real, once. But now, rendered empty shells unless we need them to know their life. And that their daughter's is on the line," it rebuked.

At this, I was almost shocked, until I remembered the in Doctor Who, the clone was a clone. A copy of another person. "So, where is the real Erin?" I continued to question.

"Oh, she's long since been dead," it waved off. "Her body, though, has been in chryo for nearly six years." Now, it smiled, and it's teeth were beginning to change, become almost- no, actually become points. Their very shape was changing.

Now I could feel fear. Not like my rather pesky fear of heights. Or my rather justified phobia of arachnids. This was the type of fear that makes you want to run; the kind that can make someone who tends to stand tall be scared still, held in place by their unmoved attitude and their sheer fear of what was about to happen.

"The plan was simple: get close to you, then, once you trusted me enough, turn on you, and kill you on the spot," it continued. "The Sontarans are my masters. My host's parents' masters were the Daleks. They turned them into slaves, emptied them out, and made them hate." After she spoke, her mouth hung open. The teeth inside were enough to force her lips apart, the weight of the bottom rows- yes, rows- becoming too much to keep up. By now, the face of the clone was becoming ashen in color, and it was starting to gain bonier, pronounced features. The skin of her face grew more taught, and it became almost translucent from stretching. "I am forced to kill you, whatever the cost."

"Would it work if it were that you die first?" I asked smartly.

My response was a gunshot. But not like a gun of the now, but a laser-like shot that stung terribly. I knew the point was to let me bleed out from a larger wound from the start, seeing as she put the barrel up to my gut, not my chest, but I hadn't expected this. It was torture in death.

"I think I ought to leave now. My home is far, far away. And I must return," it said shortly. As I watched weakly, it started to fade. I realized how it had been almost decaying from the way it was being beamed back to the Sontaran or Dalek ship it called home. And at the time, I had bet it would be killed by the first thing it saw.

But, what it left, was something I loathed, but now I love. What now stood before me, a dying me, was a large crack, almost like the lips of a smile, but with a lightning-resembling zigzag for a line.

As I slumped onto the ground, I began to feel the energy of the crack began to seep into me, and I could feel the pull it had. I knew it was inescapable. I came to the realization that the laser shot was for me to be delayed, unable to move as the crack enveloped me. Closing my eyes, I heard what sounded like thick glass cracking and creaking as it fully absorbed me. After what felt like hours, but I know it was mere minutes, I blacked out.

I was pulled through the crack.

_Through _the crack. And the face I saw was one I will always treasure, and remember, and know in many ways forever. And that face was the Doctor's.


	2. Chapter 1: A Lost and Found Life

**A/N: I will not be updating this every day, but hopefully at least once a week. If you are wondering, I am thinking about redoing some of this later, but I want the original to be finished before any post-release revision will be done. This will not be as cheesy as I thought the prologue to be. And I am not all that keen on having flamers. If you flame me… well, let's just say if you really want to know, read my profile's last couple of sentences.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who, only the rights to my stories.**

**Yeah, I know my science. Expect some in here (okay, probably a lot), and if you don't like science but you watch Doctor Who… then you are one really messed up person. But, I will explain some things in the Fanfiction or at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter One: A Lost and Found Life (Third Person Omniscient)**

"So, what next Doctor?" Rose asked.

The Doctor turned away from the console, and had a thoughtful look on his lined face. "I don't know. But, I was wondering what you wanted to do," the Doctor finally said.

Just behind him, a console panel began to smoke. Roses eyes grew wide, and she quickly replied, "Um, maybe for you to stop the smoking controls from igniting," pointing to his right side behind him.

At this, the Doctor rapidly spun around to look at the smoking controls. "Oh dear," was all he muttered as he rushed to see what was the trouble. The Doctor flicked a switch labeled in Galifreyan saying, _'Control circuit shut off: panel 3'_. It only induced a spark, and the Doctor held his arm protectively in front of Rose, and both shielded their faces from the bright sparks radiating from the console, now emanating out from nearly every opening, crack and crevice on its panels. The smoking stopped, but it was replaced with more sparks.

A loud and ominous creaking noise began to groan inside the machine. The flight lever suddenly pulled itself down violently. The TARDIS sprung to life, and it noiselessly dematerialized from its latest stop, Barcelona. The pair had only just become reacquainted with each other after the Doctor's regeneration, and the daring duo was eager to continue.

Although, this wasn't what the rejuvenating couple had planned would happen. But then, you can't plan for this kind of thing.

As the creaking became almost a cracking, a thundering crumbling noise began to be more and more pronounced, as if a storm of supernatural strength was gathering inside the spaceship. It was almost deafening, and as the light of the sparks died, it was replaced with a powerful white-hot light, almost as bright as the sun, began to shine.

The creaking began to groan less and less loudly as the light reached its peak, and then the light too began to fade. When the Doctor and Rose uncovered and opened their eyes again, they were met with an astonishing sight, more incredible than the sheer power of the Heart of the TARDIS. More astounding than the future discovery of Jack Harkness' immortality. The sight before them was a glowing hole. If you looked close, you could see a tunnel protruding behind it, even though it didn't appear behind the opening.

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose worried.

A look of curiosity fell upon his face even as she asked him. "A white hole. Like a black hole, but they spit things out," the Doctor reassured her. "Imagine a black hole. Now, picture it leading through a tunnel, and at the other end was a white hole like this one. The black hole sucks things up, and the white hole spits them out in another point in space, if not another universe."

"So, something's coming through there, into the TARDIS? Into our world, into our universe?"

The Doctor sighed. "In short, yes. But we don't know if this is good or bad," he warned. "So, I would recommend you and I stand back, because whatever it is, it could squash us if it is large enough by accident as it comes through." The Doctor backed up, and indicated that Rose should do the same. "If whatever it is happens to be hostile, I want you to run and hide in the depths of the TARDIS. I will find you later. Don't worry about how, because I've got it covered."

A roaring thunder-like noise arose behind the two others. They turned to see another person, hands at his hips, and very serious. Despite the fact that he was wearing a fez and a bowtie that seemed totally out of place. "I've come to warn you," the man said.

"Who are you? Warn us about what? Does it have to do with that white hole over there?" the Doctor demanded. "Why did this happen?"

The smile on his face was knowing and rather smug, which complimented his appearance. The man was a little taller than Rose, but still was only as tall as the Doctor's eyes. The man's skin was toned darker than theirs, but still not very dark. His ultra-blonde hair was put up in a small pompadour, a point that only made this altogether appearance seem all the more quirky. His eyebrows were a light chesnut color, a clean accent to his peppered blue eyes. He had an American accent, but it seemed rather developed, and almost like he had originally had a different one.

"You are actually about to find out," was his short reply. The Doctor's expression became more serious and pressing. "The person coming through there is me, but of the past, my very distant past. We end up becoming friends, as you do with everyone immediately after you meet them. I think that is your fatal flaw. That's all I can say now," he then added.

But the Doctor wasn't finished yet. And now he was slightly offended. "Okay, but if you really are that same person, what's the reason for this? You should know, and you should tell me," he grilled. "How can you prove that you're my friend, and that you really know me?"

At this, his face softened. "You'll see why in a minute," he began. "But, I will tell you this to prove I am really your friend." He straightened his stance, and crossed his arms. "You don't tell me about this until I come to you red faced and demanding answers after talking with Rose and she rather bluntly slips. My proof to you is this, a single word, but a dangerous one. The one place you know you or anyone else must ever go, without exception." A look of recognition blurred with a shock of realization crossed the Doctor's face at that moment. "Trenselore."

And with that, a small vortex opened around him, and he vortex-manipulated away, leaving the two others alone to make sense of what they had just heard.

Rose strode a step forward, then she pivoted to look at the Doctor, who was still in an overloaded and shocked state. "Doctor? What just happened?"

"Remember Jack?" he asked. "How he was a time agent?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Well, I think he, uh, just used a time agent's time travel device," the Doctor finished. "He was using a vortex manipulator. But I don't recognize the transfer sequence."

"Well, was he a time agent, then?" Rose queued.

Just as the Doctor was about to answer, a powerful rumbling began, and the flying TARDIS began to quake. "Whoa!" the Doctor shouted in exasperation, grabbing the handrail and slipping onto the tilting floor. "Hang on, Rose!" he shouted over the loud noise.

"I already am!" she shouted back at him from the other end of the handrail. "At least I didn't fall!" she added jokingly.

"That's not funny!"

"It is to me, especially when you get exasperated like that," she replied, laughing.

"Still not- whoa gosh!" the Doctor tried to say, but he s=was cut short as the ship felt like it had crashed into something from the bone-jarring movement of the TARDIS. From the sounds that the TARDIS was subtly making, you could tell she had done that last bit on purpose.

"Thanks!" Rose praised her.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I even offered to take you aboard the first time around," he rebuked. "Let alone after that."

"Hey, look! The white hole-thingy!" Rose ignored him.

The Doctor turned to see what was an unfolding spectacle of a color. Specifically: blood red. The vortex began to seem like it glowed hotter, and a body-like shape began to construct itself in front of it, unperturbed by the jarring a shaking of the TARDIS. A mostly black outline formed, and then the red began to collect and form itself into the innards of the person. The black outline stretched over the red, which was quickly turning an off-white color. Arms, legs and a torso became visible. At this moment, the head began to form itself, and it was nearly drained of color. As the person came into focus, a large red blotch on its stomach began to focus into the black dress shirt the man, likely a teenager, was wearing. A tear became visible at the center of the red blotch, and as the teen became solid, he dropped to the floor, and blood resumed emerging from the wound on his stomach.

The white hole closed, and then the Heart of the TARDIS flipped open. Rose covered her eyes quickly, knowing what the light inside had done to her only a week ago. Ever since then, she has begun dreaming again, but those dreams turn into nightmares, dark, fear-filled nightmares that no one should ever or would ever experience in her universe. But she was an exception.

Meanwhile the Doctor watched the boy, worried and intrigued as to why the person before looker younger, and also had different features. As he watched, eyes becoming wide, the Doctor witnessed for the only time what one could only call a true Metakrisis. The TARDIS's brakes began to activate, and as the TARDIS docked in the time vortex, the light at the Heart of the TARDIS grew brighter, covering a larger area in an ice white glow. Soon, the light began to envelop the wounded teen, and the light spiraled and circled around him, turning a faded and bruised blue color. The revolving energy was soaked up by the boy, and the Doctor edged closer as the Heart of the TARDIS closed, and the light died down. The engines stopped, and even as he peered over the nameless teen, the Doctor knew what was about to happen.

It had been described as the gift of the TARDIS, only used once in a TARDIS's lifetime. It was unique in scenario, ranging from saving a dying person, giving a timelord without any remaining regenerations left a new lifetime, and, although this was never used, but it had been considered on many occasions, the option quickly being ignored, the power to Metakrisis a sentient form of sapient origins with DNA straight from the TARDIS. The Metakrisis option had only ever been known to be used twice before; it had been to create the first TARDIS, and give the timelords' ancestors an idea of what the untempered schism would eventually create.

Rose uncovered her eyes, and walked slowly over to where the Doctor was standing over the teen. Before she even got halfway to where he now kneeled, the boy's eyes snapped open as he inhaled in a loud gasp.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes…" he whispered after a moment consideration, trying to sit up. "Hello Doctor." He gasped in pain, and clenched his stomach, where the wound was still bleeding, but not as terribly at before. He then turned to look at Rose. "And you must be Rose. Hello, Rose."

"Hi…" was her only response. Then, she tried to steel herself to ask a question that she knew she might regret, but Rose was just too curious. "What just happened? The Heart of the TARDIS opened. And I bet I couldn't even begin to explain it if I hadn't covered my eyes," Rose wondered. "So, what happened? And why are you bleeding? How did you get into the black hole that transported you here? And why are you smiling now," Rose said, stopping herself as she saw the smile that crossed the boy's pale face. "Okay; if anything, what's your name?" she asked after a brief moment to reconsider.

"My name's-" he began.

"Stop right there. I think you need a different one now, and I think you ought to know why," the Doctor interrupted.

"Right, that," he said after a brief pause. "Call me…" he began. "Junior," the boy decided. "You can call me Junior."

**A/N: I will explain this all later. Oh, and I'm sorry for the sucky endpoint. It was the best place I can end at for now without adding another thousand words. This chapter is already rather long, and I didn't want to make it too much longer. If you haven't watched Doctor Who's season four storyline finale (The end of companion Donna Noble's journey on the TARDIS, and sorry if I spoiled it for you, but I did warn you, didn't I? Didn't I?) **_**The Journey's End**_**, then you really should watch it. It will clear things up. This plotline will contain spoilers, possibly even up to seasons five through seven, and the fiftieth anniversary if I can include it. It is a ways away, so it won't be part of this fic. Not part of this story I mean, if I continue with my series plan that is. If you say yes, then I will continue. If I get tons of flamers, I will continue in rebellion. If you don't like it, then move on. Don't keep reading. Otherwise, you are a hypocrite. Basic logic. If you find anything offensive, then sorry, but I did rate this T for a reason. It should strain my audience to the appropriate people. If you find this rather graphic, then it's graphic in your eyes. It may become more graphic, but at least I didn't paint a gory, nasty picture. Please comment even if you don't like. Just don't be a flamer that only gives me crap. Because then I will be forced to release the Dark One on you and your friends, as stated in my profile.**

"**I'm not held captive here," Rumplestiltskin commented.**

**(Author presses button on watch. Windows are barred outside and sealed inside. Door to office locks, deadlocks, and seals inside and out.) **

"**I stand corrected. Can you please, you know, do that in reverse? I have a date with Bell…"**

**(Author presses same button twice quickly. Everything unlocks and unbars immediately.) "Happy?" I ask.**

"…**Yes."**

**I know, I'm more than a little insane, but I'm not an axe-murderer maniac.**

"**I disagree, dearie," Rumplestiltskin objected.**

**Shhhh! Shut up! Like I said before, but only for my future cross-over stories now, SPOILERS!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Unusual Alliance

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. This chapter put a cork in my bottle of creativity, and rather made it difficult to continue. I had only a start on the next chapter, and I couldn't keep going the way I was with this ending. I felt unsatisfied, almost in the form of guilt. I know, it sounds crazy, but still… Whatever. Also, I noticed that Junior's… situation hasn't been explained in enough detail. I thought I would be able to imply it later, but the sooner the better.**

**ANYWAY, do the disclaimer, Doctor!**

"**Okay. Guy doesn't own any of Doctor Who. He only owns his stories."**

**Chapter 2: The Unusual Alliance (Rose's P.O.V.)**

"You can call me Junior," the teen decided.

"Well, nice to meet you, Junior," the Doctor said.

Now that I was closer, I could make out his appearance in more detail. He had disheveled brown hair, gelled up similar to the Doctor's. "Junior's" eyes were a deep brown with a hint of green. The color of his skin was rather drained and pasty, as he had seemingly lost an excess of blood judging from the stain in his black dress shirt. From the look of it, he had been bleeding for a rather extensive period of time to be able to stain that dark a shirt. But the stain on the left side of his blue jeans said that he had been in a pool of blood, likely his own, before having come here. I suddenly thought of when I skinned my knee on a bicycle trip when I was twelve. The thought of the stinging pain was rather intense itself, almost as if I had done it again.

"Tell me, what was it that wounded you?" the Doctor asked him.

"Some sort of… pistol type of thing," Junior replied, trying to get up from sitting, but stopping as he grimaced in pain and clenched his stomach while the Doctor wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Easy now, don't try to get up just yet. You have time," the Doctor cautioned. "Well, judging from the burn-like marks on your skin where the shot hit you, and the way the shirt over the wound is not torn but likely disintegrated, I would reckon that the gun you got shot with was laser-firing," he continued as he tried to piece together the scenario. "Does that sound right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Junior replied shortly. "Otherwise, I think I'd be bleeding from my ears right about now from the noise of the revolver counterpart," he added after a moment's thought.

"I think you would be right, Junior," the Doctor said. "Revolver?"

"Yeah, that's what it looked like. I think it was one of the earlier models, judging from its power," Junior answered. Then he added, "That, or it was specially made or modified to fit the job."

"Very thorough," I interrupted. "Remind you of anyone, Doctor?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Oh, even I can answer that question," Junior remarked. "You, Doctor. You always go out of your way to explain and then compare it to something as simple as possible. I think most timelords will do that. The Master did."

"Who's the Master?" I asked.

"No one you have to worry about," the Doctor avoided my question.

"He's just a psychopathic timelord that hears drums in his head and has a rather freakish appearance sometimes. Like a zombie," Junior explained to me. His American accent was almost liquid, and blended with a light, formal northern tongue, but you could tell it was rather developed.

I grimaced at the thought of a two-hearted zombie-man that wasn't undead, prattling on and pretending to play the drums. Then I almost laughed at the drum part.

"Not those kinds of drums, though," Junior interrupted my thoughts, like he had read my mind. "Think of the Doctor's heartbeat turned into a loud and obnoxious bass drum."

"Oh," was all I could reply. I suddenly had a dozen questions more to add to the massing pile of questions that I hadn't gotten any answers to.

"What just happened?" the Doctor asked.

"You try to all the time, Doctor," Junior replied vaguely. When he saw the look on the Doctor's face, Junior added, "I think you know what I mean by that. By 'try', I also mean mostly fail."

"I am not that bad at telepathy!" the Doctor rebuked, slightly jarring Junior's slim frame in his arm doing so, earning him a yelp of pain in response. "Sorry about that. Come on, let's get you up. We need to find out who did this to you."

"You didn't see who yet?" Junior grunted in reply as he was helped up to his feet. "I've been mentally shouting at you for the past minute," he said once he was as standing as straight as he could.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

_I'm telepathic,_ was the reply I heard in my head, startling me. "How did you…?"

"I already told you: I'm a telepath. Unlike the Doctor, who keeps his mental barriers high, I am able to speak to those near me, not just hear glimpses of their thoughts," Junior answered me.

"I am not that-" he started to object, but stopped at the look he got from Junior that was probably the most serious face I have ever seen anyone use on the Doctor. "I don't keep my mental barriers high; I just… keep my thoughts to myself, because you will hear loud thoughts rambling on otherwise."

"Actually, I would kind of like that, because then I could really know what goes on in that brain of yours," I remarked. "I could know how you view me, and everyone else."

"I don't think it would be all fine and dandy like that, Rose. I'm only sixteen, so my head isn't rambling on like his is. Even with his shields up, the Doctor still pours out thoughts like crazy. It's like radiation, just not quite as lethal," Junior elaborated. "Only it would make your head explode, wouldn't it…" he muttered rather thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Full of questions, aren't you," was his response.

"Excuse me," the Doctor interrupted, "but we should be more concerned with getting you looked at, and fining out who, or what, did this to you, and why."

"Yes," Junior said immediately. "I would rather like to get this shirt off and be able to forget what messed up events have happened over the past half-hour or so."

"How messed up?" I cautiously asked. The serious look on his face was saying, '_You really don't want to know_,' so I just didn't ask further. "Never mind, then."

"Come with me, Junior," the Doctor said, "let's get that wound looked at."

"Good idea," Junior replied shortly.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Junior's shoulders to steady him, and as they turned to leave the Doctor turned to look at me and said, "Wait here. We'll be back shortly."

After about twenty minutes or so, they came back to the control room. The Doctor seemed agitated, and was followed by what looked almost like a completely new person; but it was just Junior.

He looked completely different, with his hair gelled lightly into a pompadour/Mohawk-like spike, similar to the one that the kid from before had had. His clothes were the same, and nearly everything but his physical appearance suggested that he was the exact same person. But, when he got closer to me, I realized even that had slightly changed.

"Your eyes are… blue," I muttered out loud.

"I know," he replied. "I saw it in the mirror in the clothes room. That room's size is understated in the series."

"The what?" I ask.

"The series 'Doctor Who' in his world," the Doctor answered for him.

"Yes," Junior confirmed. "Also, the series is much further than this point in time. It is nearly to the twelfth regeneration of the Doctor, at least from what we all know. The fiftieth anniversary special is coming up as well," he continued. "I won't give anything away except the fact that there will always be a pending mystery, and something will always be left behind the least expected way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Doctor asked.

A smug look crossed his face at that. "Now, what would be the fun in telling you here when you can find out for yourself in the future. I can build tension this way; have some fun of my own. I need fun right now." An almost depressed look appeared on his face, and it seemed broken and almost in denial of shock.

"Forget about it, Junior; you need to tell Rose what you told me while I fly the TARDIS to the next stop," the Doctor instructed. "It'll be alright," he then added.

Junior nodded, still with a sorrowed expression on his face. He took in a deep breath, and looked up at me. "It's your turn to hear something rather tragic. So here goes nothing…" he started. "You remember how the Dalek that you met in the year 2012 somehow escaped the time war?"

"Yeah; why?" I replied almost too quickly.

"Well… at least one more survived, with a ship containing a cloning device for making more Dalek soldiers," he carefully explained. I gasped. "There's more," Junior added.

"What is it?"

Junior was quiet for a couple minutes. In the meantime, the engine started going as we flew off, out of our docking point in the time vortex. "The Daleks had allied for the first time with the Sontarans, the most closely comparable thing that actually feels emotion in some form."

_More allusive details. What's it like? _I thought in wonder.

_It means Sontarans feel emotions, like you or I, but their amygdala, the portion of the brain that puts emotions and thoughts to the back of your mind, off to the side, is not degenerated like ours, and they can only feel instinct or hatred at the time of battle, _Junior said inside my head. _And the fact that their probably biggest rival is their ally is a very dangerous situation._

After a silent second or two, I think I mentally screamed, because Junior cringed like he was in pain, putting his hands up to his temples, like he was covering his… brain. Like you would your ears, but only for telepathy. _PLEASE, please don't do that,_ he almost begged.

"Maybe you should speak out loud, you two," the Doctor commented, showing how he had been listening the entire time. "Maybe mental screams wouldn't be as much an issue."

"Eavesdropper," Junior remarked.

"Yeah, we could've been having a private conversation we didn't want you to hear for all you know," I agreed.

"You forget, I hear everything telepathic, and you two were louder than the TARDIS when she's in outrage, and trust me, she can shout…" the Doctor trailed off, leaving me wondering about what he meant. After a second or two of him fidgeting with the controls, he asked Junior, "Can you help me, please?"

Junior gave him a quick nod, and set straight to work on the controls. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"He's connected to the TARDIS, Rose, like you were when you saved me from the Daleks," the Doctor elaborated for him, still going about the control panel he was stationed at. "Junior can probably fly her better than I can," he added thoughtfully a moment later.

"I could've answered that," Junior retorted. "Didn't you figure that I would be connected to the TARDIS in some way because one: my eyes are blue, flicking to my favorite color of blue, a completely unnatural color for your eyes to have; two: my hair is lighter, nearly chestnut, and I know you noticed."

_He's worse than the Doctor with that, isn't he,_ I thought. And then I remembered he could probably hear me now too, and I thought to him, _You heard that, didn't you, mini-eavesdropper?_

Junior replied with a devious chuckle. "I did, and I am not that young. Although, compared to him-" he indicated the Doctor on the other side of the console, both of them still racing about, tweaking their half of the console's controls- "I think anyone would be rather young. But," Junior added thoughtfully, "I am nearly as tall as him anyway, so height in the reference to mini doesn't count either."

"I am not _that_ old…" the Doctor remarked. "I'm just older than you two, and much older than Rose, at least, ever will be at this rate." Then he added, "No offense to you, but I mean that everyone, human or timelord, dies eventually. I just hope you don't have to live to see me die…" The Doctor trailed off, and a bout of silence struck the room. "Well, let's keep heading to the Sontarans. We'll be there soon, but it may take a while to faze through their shields. I just hope it doesn't take too long, or they may notice."

"Why, aren't they going to see us?" I asked. "We'll be walking about on their planet, whatever or wherever it is."

"No, we'll only be in the TARDIS, but Junior is connected to the TARDIS. Anything the TARDIS can do, he does it in a sapient way. The TARDIS can turn invisible, so…" The Doctor trailed off and indicated to Junior with a nod.

Junior, straightened his shoulders, closed his eyes, and, still fidgeting with the controls, faded out of sight. "Cool, huh?" he asked as he continued to fly the TARDIS.

"Yeah, very… cool, as you Americans say it," I agreed. "Now, can you become visible again? I find it rather creepy that you are invisible, flying the TARDIS…"

He responded by fading back into existence as he messed with the controls, steering the ship through the time winds, I'm guessing. _How do I know that?_ I asked myself, half calling out to Junior or the Doctor for answers, now I knew they should be able to hear me. The Doctor remained oblivious, probably just ignoring me, trying not to say anything to worry me, but Junior looked to the side, and a look of sorrow struck him, but the look vanished as soon as it had appeared, and he resumed directing the TARDIS through the time vortex.

Within a moment more of flight, though, the engines stopped dead, but it didn't sound like we had stopped. "What happened?" I asked.

"A time-vortex gate." Junior looked surprised as he looked at the monitor. "It's a glitch from the TARDIS that stopped the engines, but she should start up-" He was cut off by the engines switching back on, and the TARDIS continued to fly on, undeterred and determined to reach our destination.

"What's a time vortex gate?" I asked the others.

"They're like a portal, like the crack in time that sent me here. That was the future portal, but the gates work both ways, and when you fly through them, you can be sent very rapidly from one side of the universe to the other in a thousand years, maybe two, when the enemy you're fighting thinks all your soldiers are dead, according to the Sontaran database the TARDIS picked up on when we were pulled through," Junior explained to me as he looked at his readout screen. What he explained was rather cryptic, and my confused look must've been seen by the Doctor.

"They fill up the entirety of the time vortex where they exist, making it impossible to not exit the time vortex. They can only exist in a vacuum like outer space or in an environment that is at absolute zero," the Doctor added in his rapid-fire explanatory way. I always loved that about him, and I bet that is one of the few things that remain the same when he regenerates. "And I just closed the one, blocking the other. Two birds, one stone," he added after only a moment's hesitation. I honestly just love how he does that… "Junior, you are an ingenious hacker," the Doctor remarked, looking at the moving screen on his side of the controls. "Incredible…" he continued in awe, in his own curious way, as if he thought only the TARDIS were stranger and more incredible than him, but he owned some of the glory because he was its pilot. Oh, how I wish I could be one of those things, and then he would notice me more often as more than just his traveling companion, more like an actual companion… a lover, if I could get it.

_Rose… you are so predictable,_ Junior mentally whispered. I hate how he can read my thoughts, and then project his opinion into my head like it's his own. _I heard that,_ he added even as I thought that. I was getting frustrated with this kid… _I'm not a kid._

"Stop it you two," the Doctor interrupted before anything else could be done. "You know, I may not have understood everything, but you two bicker like siblings. You have your own way of doing it and everything!"

"Don't call us siblings!" we both yelled at him accusingly. We looked at each other quickly.

"See, siblings," was all he said to us before falling silent except for an odd chuckle he added after we mentally argued again, but more quietly. Junior and I followed suit afterward, though, and I went to sit down in one of the chairs on the perimeter of the control area.

We flew undisturbed for the rest of the way there. A few minutes later, we stopped, and the TARDIS docked herself in place. Junior stepped back from the controls, and the Doctor came round to talk to us.

The Doctor looked at both of us, and told us the situation. "Outside those doors," he said, indicating the exit behind us, "is the Sontaran stronghold on their original world. These are more dangerous than any of the ones we could ever face anywhere else, because this stronghold only lasted a year. It didn't need to last longer, because they dispatched soldiers throughout time and space with ease. The time vortex warps around areas, and the time vortex gate that we saw was housed in a warp, like the kind the TARDIS tries to stay inside.

"Rose," the Doctor addressed me, "Junior is connected to the TARDIS, but there is more even he has yet to find out, seeing as the TARDIS might have picked up on some of his cocky attitude."

Junior's face tensed with frustration. I could start to see some more changes that were happening. His eyes were still blue, but they now were lighter, and had an unnatural green tint to them, giving him what looked like almost turquois irises. His hair was continually getting lighter, as it was now no longer its old chocolate brown, but a chestnut-blonde color. His skin was regaining its color, but it was becoming a toned color, unlike the fleshy color I thought it would be. I almost thought about telling him about this, but then I remembered that he could usually hear my thoughts. The approving thoughts that bombarded my mind were rather intense, and I could tell he rather more than approved.

"The Sontarans are dangerous alone, as are the Daleks," the Doctor continued speaking. "But they are likely the worst menace one can face combined. We need all the help we can get," he finished. "Right now, outside those doors are more troops than the TARDIS can count. She's invisible, but I doon't think Junior could pull it off long enough to get a full scale of the army. The Sontarans are a clone species, six million on average per clone batch, and this planet had some of the larger ones, some not accounted into average because the numbers would be so far off what the real number of the day would be. Some of the clones here are one of a billion, the largest clone batch ever produced. This planet can house it, because its larger than Gallifrey, and I know you both know how large that was compared to the Earth. Now, think of this place as Gallifrey in that picture, and Gallifrey as slightly smaller than Earth, but still larger than Venus. That's the size of this planet. And it's not even fully populated yet, but it still has one hundred billion troops at least on planet, and that's after all the dispatches of soldiers."

"What about the Daleks?" I couldn't help asking.

"There are five full armadas on this planet, with a couple more off world, I would wager."

Junior gasped at this fact. "That's more than you ever faced on the show combined," he remarked, astounded. I was too. "You only faced one army's worth when you last fought the Daleks, and you needed the Bad Wolf entity, AKA a rather upgraded Rose Tyler, to stop them." When he said that, a couple new questions came to mind about when I was in the TARDS, looking at its heart, to when I woke up after the Doctor had set me free of the deadly forces that would kill me in a matter of minutes. I knew I wanted to ask the Doctor when we were done with this, or the next time we were alone together.

"I know," was his short reply. "And, they have time-looping technology, which makes it really difficult to pass into their territory via the time vortex, but I can materialize us somewhere else, next time that is," the Doctor added thoughtfully.

"Next time? Wasn't I supposed to be going out here and surveying the army, even if it meant I only got a glimpse of the place, just for a moment?" Junior demanded.

The Doctor gave him a stern look. "You should know why we can't go it alone," he replied curtly. "I already told you the sheer scale of what we're up against. We'll need back-up, but I think I can get us to the Dalek's command quarters in their territory, because they're not under as much shielding as the Sontaran city we're in. You know, you almost seem anger than the TARDIS ever gets."

Junior's eyes flashed slightly greener in color, and it almost seemed like his hair turned a little lighter, too, for a moment, before turning back to what they were before. I must admit, he's scary when he does that. I almost thought the Doctor went too far saying that, but Junior's expression softened, and he dropped his eyes for a moment before asking, "Why do you want to ask Sillurians for help?" Then he added, more sternly, "You know how that ended last time, don't you?"

**A/N: Sorry, but I had to change it up, even if just a little. Some stuff is still slightly unknown, but you will be in for a surprise. I will tell you something else that involves all this, and you may think of it as crazy, but junior is like the TARDIS, so he might be able to do what else, I ask you? Leave your guess in the comments section. You will know soon, hopefully. Oh, and an extension ability- one that is indirect, and works on a similar principle to another ability but does more than the original- exists in store for Junior. Hehehehe… [rubs hands together maliciously] you are going to be in for a treat.**

"**Why don't you just tell them?" the Doctor asks. "They are going to find out eventually, so why not just tell them that Junior-"**

**SHUT IT! I yell so loud that the birds outside fly away. The Doctor has his hands over his ears, regretful expression on his face. You should know I have a temper, and also can write in a rock to fall on you if I want it to. [rock appears over the Doctor's head, but fades away quickly]**

"**Sorry, right. Wouldn't want to spoil anything…" he apologizes. "You sure can shout."**

**What did you expect? You know how Junior can be temperamental as the TARDIS when she's totally angry and had a bad day. You should be able to compare that to me.**

"**Definitely," the Doctor remarked.**

**Good. Now don't forget it, or all you readers might have XANA 3.0- my own creation- infecting your computer, preventing flamers flaming, et cetera. I'm proud to say I know how to spell et cetera. Yeah, I'm smart not only in science, but also in spelling. Mostly.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Silurians of Terra Cultis

**A/N: You may notice I updated several things, including an error in the title of my story. Also, I added a cover page, and took off one of the characters. This story, sadly, can't include the twelfth doctor, just yet. I will in my later series, though. I do intend to keep this story going, possibly edit the original chapters if I feel the need, and continue as planned. I still intend to branch off into a series using at least Junior, which, let's face it, is not really a spoiler, as most stories of mine will have good things in the end, as it is my philosophy currently to have no more lost lives, always have a happy ending, no more debts owed-**

"**Why did you make me your personal assistant, then?" Rumplestiltskin asked.**

**Because I said no more debts owed, doesn't mean you. Besides, it means I'm just immediately collecting on a debt from Junior. He owes me a detail that he refuses to share, despite the fact that he is my counterpart in an almost identical universe, only he was two or so years older than me in identical time-frames. If you get my memo. His reply was that he would rather owe me a debt than tell me my info. It is my way of saying that I can be stubborn, and that is a trait I will always have, no matter how me- or him for that matter- continue to change and experience life. Now…**

**Rose Elva Tyler!**

"**{Angry face} Don't call me that! You know the computer is typing, right?" she demanded.**

**(smug smile) Precisely why I said it. You have the honor of saying the disclaimer this time.**

"**Oh, goodie," Rose retorted sarcastically. "Guy doesn't own Doctor Who or any other TV show, book, or other form of media that eventually gets involved in this complex cross-over series. He only owns his stories, and the events inside."**

**You didn't have to-**

**Rose: evil, angry, fiery stare. Obvious frustration laces her face.**

**Nevermind. Onwiththestory. (said a little too quickly) Rose starts chasing me around the house. "You'll pay for saying my full name. Never say 'Elva' in my name! I hate when people do!" she shouts between breaths as she continues to run after me, while I still manage to keep my ground, not any real advantage or disadvantage towards me or Rose so far.**

**Doctor, you input your P.O.V. now. Junior went, I went as third person, Rose went last time, just go! (shouted across the house between pants as my asthma kicks in a little) I'm gonna pass out at this rate I say as I look back real quick and see Rose, briskly running behind me, not fazed at all by the maze of corridors and rooms and hallways I have taken as I continue to try to outrun her to no avail. Why does Junior always have to leave whenever he gets a message on- wait, spoiler alert!**

"**Try hiding while I-" Glass shatters. "Maybe you should go help him, Rumplestiltskin."**

"**I think I will go over there, dearie, but I won't help," he replied briskly, then strutted off and poofed out of existence into the kitchen to see the damage. "Doctor, you should hurry up in there, and then come help clean this mess before anyone gets any further injuries; I don't want to waste my magic here on healing everyone all the time," he hollered from his place in the kitchen where pots and pans were being thrown and used for protection against the bombardment Rose was throwing at me. Metal scraped metal as an ice cream scoop deflected off the large frying pan I was using as a shield. I looked over to Rumplestiltskin and asked for help.**

"**No, thank you, dearie, I think I would rather watch. This could be fun, and some-what rewarding," he replied. At the last minute, he snatched a spoon out of the air that was inches from hitting his face. "Doctor, your friend needs to be tamed."**

"**I am not untamed!" she shouted, now directing her wild attack at the Dark One, although all the stuff was caught in the air a foot in front of him, and all of it was turned to aim at her. "I surrender!" she yelled as she ran from the room, not wanting to get hit with the knife she saw coming back in through the window.**

"**Whatever," the Doctor shook off. "Okay, my turn. So, let's see… We were headed to the Silurians…"**

**Chapter 3: The Silurians of Terra Cultis (The Doctor's P.O.V.)**

"What do you mean? What are Silurians?" Rose asked me.

"They're…" I started to say, trying to think of the best way to explain the creatures.

"Homo Reptilia," Junior said for me. "Similar to humans, they also became what they were on Earth, eons before humans became Homo sapiens." When Rose got a confused look on her face and raised an eyebrow, he added, "They're lizard people, only- they're not aliens."

"Oh… That's…" Rose trailed off, not likely sure how to react to that.

"I know, it's weird, but trust me, they are capable of being very, very friendly and peaceful if they are not under military command, like most sadly are now," Junior reassured, trying to make sure Rose was able to comprehend it. Somewhere, deep down in her DNA, she knows what they are, what they did to the apes that her ancestors were- hunted them for sport, not wanting their meat, only caring that they were funny, and at the time considerably dumb, millennia from discovering tools, and fire, too.

"They went into special bunker-like shelters, deep underground, and went into cry-sleep to avoid what they thought would be an apocalypse, a deadly meteorite that would slingshot into the Earth at incredible speed, but it was really just the moon coming into orbit with the Earth," Junior continued, telling everything he probably knew, but I was about to be further impressed with his knowledge. "They are also a clone species, but they are progenerated, made from one biological parent, into a small gene chain. They live for hundreds of thousands of years each, millions of years even. They are organized into tribes with a hundred or so ancestors that formed their little miniature empire."

I probably stood in awe at how much he knew, and he wasn't told this by the TARDIS; I know this because the others started to stare, and then Rose asked if I was alright. "Yeah. I'm fine; just thinking, that's all," I replied shortly and set back to work.

We flew in silence the rest of the way, and the two minutes thirty seven seconds that remained were dominated completely by the roar of the engines, the sounds of the time winds outside the doors, and the occasional click or squeak or mechanical groan as buttons were pressed, winches were turned, levers pulled or pushed. On one occasion, though, I thought I heard Junior think, _Igor, pull the switch!_ In some sort of Swedish-German type accent, so it sounded like "Ee-gore, poo-el za sweetch." I complied more or less as I pulled down the lever that meant we were in the materialization faze.

The TARDIS docked, and Junior stepped back from the controls, almost as if he was apprehensive of wrecking the creature, despite having had what looked almost like better control than me when he had been standing there moments ago, flicking switches even I was afraid of using, as I had thrown the manual in a supernova ages ago, because I didn't agree with it. It was wrong though, as I had discovered that it contained instructions generalized for both type 39 and type 40 TARDIS's, but was more created for type 39. They were still being grown, as they were the most staggered in their evolution, some of the first having offspring type 40, others having degenerated offspring as well, but this was normal, as the old type TARDIS's would get an upgrade from their evolved parent.

I smiled at the thought of home, in the TARDIS caverns where the gallic-lords, the predecessors of the timelords, had mined for salt off the coast of the Darius Sea, long since dried up by the time I was born. The TARDIS's were made home there, just before the evolutionary turning point when timelords were born. Type 1 TARDIS's only had the dimmest recollection of time, and everything had to be input into their systems when they were grown enough to be flown.

As the memory faded, sadness loomed over me as I knew that I would never be able to see that place again, no matter how hard I tried, even if I waited out the time lock. My mother would be disappointed, yet proud at what I have become; how I try my best, and do my best, always regretting, but still never turning back out of shame.

"I wish I could see it for real," Junior interrupted my thoughts. He had been reading my thoughts again, I could tell, but that was alright. He was probably the only timelord that I could ever possibly talk to in any way that didn't involve threats and slander. I almost grimaced at the thought, but with Rose staring at me, I didn't want her asking questions. She already had enough to blow a civilization skyward, so I didn't want to add to the growing list.

"Doctor, we should go," Junior warned.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "You seem… like something bad happened. Junior mentioned a last time. What happened last time?"

"The Silurians…" I started, but bit my lip. Didn't know how to describe it, but I knew any way I said it to her it would break her heart. "They… the humans that unearthed their city… they…"

Rose put her hands to her mouth in shock as she quickly figured out what I meant. "That's… not good," was all she could manage to say in her awe/shock-induced stupor set in.

"They were Grecians, right, Doctor?" Junior asked. "So, wouldn't it sort of make sense that they would somewhat remember what the Silurians did to human ancestors? Wouldn't they think it would be great for revenge? After all, the ones called to order were Spartans after all."

"Yeah, it does," I replied. "Rose, you know how that felt when you heard what Silurians were? That was similar to what the humans that killed the other tribe felt, but tenfold. You have less genetic memory than them, seeing as humans have lesser and fewer need and time of need for it. You still remembered what it was, and the only solution to fear back then was to face it and stand up against it."

"And then hit it with a club if you're a Spartan. Those guys felt rage, and fire, probably as close to a timelord as a human can get. Their philosophy was to hit and kill anything that struck them with fear, or what little they had of it. Their first task when becoming a general of war was to slay a monster, really an alien that fell through a rift in time," Junior added to my contribution.

"You know, you know almost way too much, you know that?" Rose asked him. Her shock seemed to wearing off, and she was thinking about why we felt the need to reassure her, but really she felt she needed it. "Alright, are we going to face our inner fears or not?" Rose addressed Junior. "Just not with a mace; the Spartans didn't usually use clubs," she added quickly.

"I don't feel fear for the Silurians; they don't exist in my universe. Even if they did, I still wouldn't. TARDIS DNA, remember? Also, a small mix of timelord," Junior retorted.

"What?" I asked. I didn't expect timelord DNA to be what saved him, although he showed every trait that detailed a timelord, it seemed developed, cross-mixed, improvised through alternatives, namely TARDIS DNA. I guess, though, the extreme physical changes were acquitted to the timelord DNA he received, so it makes sense. Rose, though, doesn't seem as surprised. I guess knowledge and judgment isn't always the answer to everything. That and age old memory. I know too much. I suspect things and I am sometimes so wrong on my assumptions.

"ANYWAYS," Junior changed the subject back to the matter at hand. "Shall we?" He indicated the door, and strode forward.

"Yes, I want to know why humans fear Silurians so much. From what I know, Earth has had some alien visitors over the years, even had some cross-bred children in it. Although," Rose said thoughtfully, "I don't think they lasted all that long if they started displaying weird powers," she finished as Junior opened the door.

We stepped out to be met with six officers. All with guns. "I hate guns…" I muttered.

"We usually hate them too, but apes are an exception," a female one with no mask said. "Hands up."

The three of us complied, and put our hands in the air. From the looks of it, this Silurian tribe I had located was more vicious and aggressive to humans. I honestly hate how so many different species immediately assume that I'm human. And I usually don't like to use the word hate. That just goes to show it.

And I really had some reason to be afraid of these Silurians, as they were likely fully trained military officers. Although, I wasn't really afraid; I was just being cautious, a little fearful for the others.

They all had black body armor on, and all but the speaker wore masks. The masks themselves were dark gray, with blackened eye-openings. The guns they carried looked rather childish, but I knew one shot was enough to make me regenerate; severely cripple Rose without killing her if the shot wasn't itself lethal; and Junior… I don't know what it would do to him, or whether or not his DNA had enough timelord in it to regenerate completely, not just metamorph as he was now. But, of course, seeing as Junior had said he talked to both Rose and I when he came by earlier, it meant we were likely to survive. But, the problem was time is always in flux, and that was assuming he wasn't lying.

"What are you apes doing here?" asked the unmasked female, presumably the leader.

"I'm not an ape…" Rose muttered under her breath.

"To them you are," I grumbled back.

"It's not nice to whisper," the female said. "Especially when the person you are trying to avoid letting hear your conversation can hear every word you say. Silurians have much better hearing than you apes possibly could."

"Yeah, well, I'm not an ape," I replied, trying to be formal, yet gentle; "I'm not a human. I'm a timelord, from a planet far away and long lost. I'm sure you haven't heard of me though, I try to keep a low profile."

"Spoken like a madman," the Silurian leader rebuked. "How do we know you aren't just a lying ape trying to save his skin? You seem to know about us, with your blue box that appears out of nowhere, and can fit all three of you yet be so small. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and that blue box is small; only, it has a bigger inside."

"I won't say I believe you, but I will help you get on your way, or die in the process," the Silurian retorted.

"Alright, but I want to speak to your actual leader," I conditioned. "If he isn't already, wake him up from cryosleep and tell him to meet us. You also should know, as I mentioned before, I really hate guns."

"Dully noted, pest," the Silurian replied. "I'm called Fremaira. What do you call yourselves?" she addressed the others.

"I'm Junior, and this is Rose," Junior responded quickly, indicating Rose when he said her name.

"You may put your hands down, but don't try anything to escape," Fremaira instructed. "My men will escort you. I will do as you wish as long as you swear that you will not pertain to any violent acts."

"Not like we could anyway," Junior muttered.

"We promise not to," I obliged.

"Then," Fremaira said, "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later, but I welcome you to Terra Cultis of the Silurians."

**A/N: I think that this went well. Still a little uninspired. Also, having tons of homework to catch up on is very annoying. Honestly, I know I'm not the only person who hates school. Admit it, you always hate the work. And I am very sorry it took so long to update last time. Honestly, writer's block type of uninspired stuff really sucks, and is really, really annoying. Anyway, read and review, and let's get on with it.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Blackout Pt 1

**A/N: Hello again. I just want to say thanks to War Sage for reviewing. Unlike the rest of you who still don't answer my pleas. Even if you do it via guest it will work. Or should… I honestly think it ought to. By the way, if you don't feel like commenting on my story, do it on my mini saga of author's notes. People, didn't you notice how it involves violence? (AKA Rose trying to maim me.)**

"**You deserved it," said spaz retorted. "I am not a spaz."**

**Well, in my opinion you are at least trigger happy.**

"… **Fine, you're right, but that still doesn't mean I'm-"**

"**Could you two get over it already? You're on the same side," the Doctor interrupted. "And, Guy, you should honestly stop acting so…"**

**Immature? American? Like the teen I am?**

"… **No, but… could you at least let up on the snarky remarks?" he replied. "You're… like, six times worse than Junior but much more effective."**

**Well, that's because he doesn't have keep his temper bottled up from a bratty sister. He's lucky. Also, Junior's not as experienced with it as me. He was all love crazy for three years with that double-crossing Sontaran clone.**

"**She couldn't help it," the Doctor rebuked. "She was more or less brain washed, and was the most dangerous type of enemy: one that believes what they are doing is the right thing."**

**True, true, but she still had some human morals. She at least had seen Doctor Who. She knew how- oh, wait, spoilers for the Doctor…**

"**What?" Rose asked.**

"**He said-"Rumplestiltskin started.**

**Don't tell them. It'll ruin mine and Junior's fun. Keeping secrets are his and my specialty. Don't be a spoil-sport, Rumple.**

"**Was somebody talking about me again?" Junior asked as he walked into the office. It almost seemed like static electricity started to build and ripple the air around them. "I hate that," Junior remarked as he held his hand out in the air and- wait, spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Doctor Who, or any other thing I involve in this fanfic series.**

**Chapter 4: The Blackout (Junior's P.O.V, 1****st**** person)**

As I started to come to, I realized that there was a light shining on my face. Not opening my eyes, I rolled over onto my stomach, trying to avoid hitting my still-healing abdominal wound. I got up on all fours, and squinted at my surroundings. Not because of the light above; but because of the darkness that shrouds nearly the entire city.

_ What happened while I was out?_ I thought. _Must've been some fight._ After a moment to look around the empty cavern, I made a startling discovery. _You know what, _I realized, _I barely remember much of the last hour before getting knocked out._ The attackers… I scarcely remember anything but a blurred blue, tall shape as I fell unconscious.

I tried to get into a sprinter-like position to try to stand up, but my right wrist really ached now. I think I might have broken it. I rolled up my sleeve, and immediately looked away. I didn't want to face it: it was as if my skin was turning to leather, and it sure felt like it. I immediately sat down in a cross legs position, trying to avoid moving my wrist in question, as it already felt like it was on fire. I didn't want to find out what it would feel like if I tried to move it.

I had a hunch as to whom- or make that _what_- it was, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions so drastic. The day was still young- metaphorically speaking, that is- and I had time to think of what happened, and be able to piece together what happened when I was out.

_So, we were on our way to the council hall…_ I thought back as I tried to reconstruct the timeline.

"I can't believe it: there were lizard people- terrestrial, from Earth- and you didn't tell me," Rose instigated the Doctor.

"Rose, give it a rest, will ya?" I more-or-less pleaded. We were walking along at a slightly slower than moderate pace, on a path made of what looked like compacted and cemented gravel, but the stones were red-tinted brown, and the cement that held it in place was a dirty, mucky red color, like red clay. I bet it actually was clay holding these pebbles in place; although it looked more like actual cement or grout, judging by the buildings here, the Silurians hadn't ever created the stuff. They did have a knack for carving and gravel slabs, though, something that I can't say many humans had ever mastered on the large scale, especially city-wide large scale.

The four officers that had been assigned to escort us were headed by Fremaira's second-in-command, Pollic, a rather gruff-voiced Silurian male who had absolutely no segregated feelings once Fremaira had left with another officer, whose name was, according to Pollic, Hemaira, Fremaira's sister. They both belonged to the A6 gene chain, which meant they were from the earliest and some of the oldest gene linages, all the way back to when the reproduction of a Silurian wasn't through sample cloning, but by selective breeding. That was about 70 million BC, according to Pollic's first Officer.

"Pollic," the Doctor started, "why are you being so open to us?" he asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

Pollic removed his mask. His features were very similar to Fremaira's, but Pollic's skin was darker, almost forest green, not just the emerald green scales Fremaira wore. His eyes were a much lighter brown than hers, though; where hers were a deep chocolate brown, Pollic's eyes were chestnut, almost almond in color, and they were laced with burgundy veins. It was likely that he almost never blinked; it's a function that Silurians had very little need for, as they only really ever close their eyes if they need to quickly adjust their light tolerance, or they are going to sleep, although they barely need to do the later, so their eyes tend to be bloodshot behind their masks.

"Because, while humans have been the enemy of the Silurians for many an eon," Pollic stated bluntly, and it was rather unusual that he used the word 'humans' instead of 'apes', "I have been the son of a scientist for my entire life, which is nearly reached the extent of six thousand I actually was conscious, although, I must admit, I am far, far older. I am nearly sixty million, although Fremaira and Hemaira can boast that they have lived for more than sixty-five, but even the youngest of us know that they are exaggerating to emphasize a point. They are the last two of their gene chain, with no further chance of revival, as the cloning process currently requires at least three specimens to create a viable clone batch. And, by specimens, I mean different Silurian's DNA samples."

"You mean, like a shed scale?" Rose asked.

"Shed scales, my dear, are no longer usable. They are dead, and therefore are not able to grow new cells from them anymore," Pollic simply replied.

"I would rather you did not speak further of this, Officer Pollic. I know that if Commander Fremaira knew what we had spoken of here she already would give you the death penalty," the First Officer, named Diallis, cautioned. "Any more information, and she will be able to give it to these apes- and timelord, if that is what you really are-" he said emphasizing the Doctor as he said this, "the death penalty, if they are lucky. Otherwise, it will be initiated by her hand." After a moment of pause, he added, "Or should I say her tongue?"

I shivered at the thought of the slow, painful transformation into a Silurian-human-timelord-TARDIS crossbreed. I'm already three genetic chains fused into one, via a genetic reinfusion, and adding Silurian Homo Reptilia genes on top of it would be a rather extreme, and very strange, combination. I can turn invisible because of TARDIS DNA, and I bet the timelord DNA I received from the TARDIS is the driving force behind my need to change, mostly because it allows me to live long enough to get back home.

In my head, I pictured a two-hearted, partly scale-covered, possibly still human-like haired, human-like clothed, timelord personality-bearing creature that could turn invisible. The way it looked was rather hellish, and scary, but the actual idea of it intrigued me, but I knew that was a clever timelord thing. While I knew that the old me would be a little interested as well, it wouldn't be nearly as much because it involved him turning into that.

"Junior…" the Doctor warned.

"Are you trying to create a mental freak-show horror movie?" Rose asked accusingly.

It was only then I realized that I had accidentally projected that thought outward to the others. We all stopped walking. "Sorry, I just…" I tried to say, but fell short.

"Thought to hard?" the Doctor finished for me. "I know; you're still getting used to it. When I first got my telepathic powers to work, in my fifth decade of school-"

"You went to school for five decades?" Rose asked in a rather shocked tone.

"Eight, actually," he corrected.

"We Silurians school for nearly a century before we are allowed to enter the military or take up an occupation," Pollic added.

"Wow," Rose muttered. "And I thought _I_ had it hard."

"Not even close, Rose," I retorted. "You had not even two decades of schooling, and you still managed to just barely scrape by." Started to reject, but I added, "And don't lie, because nearly every kid who actually goes to school scrapes by."

Rose stopped. "… Spoken like a true high-school student," was all she said before quickly changing the subject before anything like her embarrassing grades- maybe embarrassing, or maybe just average- could be revealed to her potential lover. "So, are we going to keep going?"

"I still want to know what that image was in our minds," Pollic demanded. "I know it has something to do with you, light-haired one." He paused for a moment. "Are you human? Because you most definitely don't smell like one, but I smell traces of his species-" indicating the Doctor "-but also something else. Something," he commented, sniffing the air as he said so, "ancient, and timeless." Then, taking one last whiff, added, "Something unusual, like that box you arrived in…"

I bet Rose and the Doctor smiled, but I broke out in laughter, but not of my own intent. I was going to input a snarky comment, but the TARDIS burst into laughter, and dragged me along for the ride. I'm pretty sure I got some weird looks from the escort, and definitely would've from the locals in there had been any.

"I'm sorry," I said, still laughing a little. "It's the TARDIS, not me." I managed to get the laughter under control, and if the Silurians had eyebrows, Pollic definitely had one raised, as if to question my lack of sanity. By now, I was surprised that he didn't pick up on it. At that thought I almost started to laugh again, but I held it back. "Yeah, like I just said: it was the TARDIS, the box we arrived in, according to you, not me, doing the laughing. She thinks it's ironic you can get all that from me, and it be unusual, but not her. I'm much less unusual than a blue police telephone box that isn't supposed to exist for another two decades."

"What are you?" Pollic asked again. He shook his head, and then said, "That was a rhetorical question. You may follow me and the escort to the Council Hall." With that, he addressed his soldiers, "To the Council Hall, officers," and off we all went.

The rest of the trip was relatively quiet, except for the occasional hiss of the air-purifiers. The humid air was almost constantly being recycled to keep the temperature up and the air from becoming the wrong density- we were so deep in the Earth that the air down in the city, left unregulated, would become as thin as that of the top of Mount Everest. How I knew that I had little idea, but I guessed that it was from the TARDIS, but I didn't exactly feel the recognition that she would give me that showed that I was right, and it was her.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my wrist, and grabbed at it. It felt sore, and ached a little at the touch. When I rolled back my sleeve, I found that the skin from the edge of my wrist joint to five inches down my arms the skin was slightly darker and drier. I thought it was just part of my blood being boiled at the time, as it had started to feel like it was bubbling even as I had chosen my timelord title. Letting it go, I pushed my sleeve back down, and caught the Doctor's look and sent him a mental message, careful to not include anyone but him in its recipient list, that said, 'It's nothing.'

The doubtful and somewhat knowing thoughts that pressed into his mind were rather extreme, and if we hadn't reached our destination at that time, I bet I would've probed his mind for what he thought. But I didn't have the time.

"Here we are," Pollic said, pushing on the left door, to no avail. "A little help from everyone would be appreciated. These doors weigh a thousand human pounds each, and I do not think lightly of that," he finished, voice straining a little toward the end. I went over to the door he was pushing, and so did the First Officer. The other three and the Doctor went to the other door, and we pushed and heaved them open. The hinges creaked and groaned from disuse, as the door had likely not been opened for millennia.

The doors flew open on their own after we had opened them most of the way, and the Silurians, the Doctor and I all slipped forward on the completely polished smooth marble. Picking ourselves up, we looked around the disused room, and it was astonishingly built. But, sadly, some things were obviously not as were previously.

"The Chancellor won't be all too pleased with this…" the First Officer remarked.

The other officers and Pollic all spoke or nodded in agreement. I could easily understand why they said so.

Because the first thing that anyone noticed in here was the giant machine in the middle of the room, and the things that were guarding it. As well as my now ex-girlfriend.

I was in a bit of surprise. Why she still was alive, I didn't know, but the two human-looking females that stood behind her were most definitely wrong; they were most definitely not human, most definitely wrong, and, above all else, were in the wrong universe.

"The twins…" I muttered as I remembered who these rather foul creatures were. As well as what terrible species, and what they could do.

"Hello, again, _Junior_," Rebecca one (I assume one) gravely greeted, treating my name like it was an unsavory piece of meat, just like her and her twins shared metaphorical heart was: rotten to the core.

"Yes," Rebecca two agreed. "How _wonderful_ it is to see you alive," she said without sarcasm, although it was greatly implied.

"And, the best part is," the clone who I shall not name remarked with malicious, evil, maniac-like, blood-lust fueled intent, "I get to see you killed this time as your flesh is eaten while your body still moves," it flustered. The clone was worse than a serial killer, worse than the styx behind her, and possibly worse than the Sontarans who created her. She almost acted like… I didn't even want to think about _her_. Because she was worse than all the others combined, plus a thunder storm.

I didn't things could get worse. But, then the device switched on.

Rebecca one smiled. "Oh, now the party _really_ starts," she maliciously cackled. The laugh that radiated from her mouth couldn't have been more blood curdling or foul, nor as evil, and her intent was made clear in an instant as the time-gate began to open. And what stepped through was the most disgusting, freakish, and down-right unnatural creature.

"What are those?" Rose asked.

"Something we should all be afraid of," I replied, rather scared stiff, but because I knew what the heck these unnatural creature was. "The Armagi." And out of the creature's mouth came the most frightening of wails; it sounded of triumph, ancient age, but also of animal-like beastliness, despite the obvious fact that it was as aware as Rose or I. "We're doomed," I remarked.

Even now, I still shivered at the thought of those unnatural features.

And, the first thought I had to have as soon as it was over was, _My memories are like a movie: a mental video, with high-resolution picture and surround sound._ And then I realized how ridiculous these thoughts were, as I needed too focus on what happened next.

_How did I survive the Armagi? They're supposed to be undefeatable,_ I thought. And then it hit me: I survived by… me.

**A/N: Did you not see the cross over happening eventually in this story? If you have any idea what the crossover story is from that one name and species, then tell me about it. What do you think of the Tunnels series? FYI: that's the name of the series I'm doing the first crossover with. My reason: if you read the books, you should be able to tell. Hence my rated T rating, as I had planned to keep a rating indefinitely or for as long as possible.**

**I intended to do a cross over with Tunnels for sure some time, because the story is just plain awesome, but I decided why not now? The styx alone are one freaky, hard-core enemy, with obvious need for them to die. I know, it's not a Doctor Who thing; but, in my opinion, Torchwood's stuff applies, as it is an extension of Doctor Who. And murderous, evil villains are totally Torchwood's thing. If you have watched the series, go you! And, if you have been able to watch the entire fourth season, AKA miracle day, lucky you! I got stuck on episode seven, with no episode eight to go to. Grrrr… Continuing…**

**I want to know more than just my opinion for you readers. Is this story captivating? Is it ongoing in your mind? Is it intriguing – not like the four-way crossbreed that Junior pictured in his head, but…? You know what I'm saying, right?**

**Anyway, READ and REVIEW. That is your homework from me. And it's hopefully something you enjoy, unlike the homework we all get or got in school. Trust me; we all should know at least Middle School comparison here, people. This **_**is**_** rated T. Well, anyway, please review the story. I like that it has a follower, or more as I haven't checked recently, but still, please give me your constructive criticism. I want to know your opinion. Now, review, people.**

**Rumplestiltskin bet me I wouldn't get more than one review by the next chapter. I mean NEW reviews. It may be in the fanfic verse, but still, yah, I'm crazy like that in all ways: betting Rumplestiltskin, treating them as complete reality, et cetera. Still, next subject.**

**You can try to guess the song I intend to have be rooted into the ending of this story. I will give credit to its creators, the English Band Bastille for creating such a lost in the fire song. Oh, I just told you what it was, and you don't even know what it is? This is the thing you research. I will recognize the person or people who guess it right. Also, any Bastille, Lorde, or Imagine Dragons fans out there? Junior is me, and we are likely the ultimate follower pair. No, nearly stalker, but not physically stalkers.**

**I couldn't follow any of these people, as they are either out of country or just too far away. I don't have any access to New Zealand, England, and wherever Imagine Dragons are currently on their tour. I think they're still on tour, but I haven't checked recently. Heck, prove me wrong. Just, please tell me stuff! I know, I'm weird like that, but you should be used to it by now! If you are not, WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS STORY AND ARE YOU LIVING UNDER A ROCK?! Sorry, I feel hyper and nosey, but still, whatever.**

**Oh how I wish I could see your angry faces and you saying, "What?! You can't do that kind of cliffhanger!" Actually, it's the kind in Once Upon a Time that helps build drama the best. It was used when Hook and Cora crossed over to Earth- AKA the land without magic, AKA Storybrooke, Maine- and also for Graham's death; but that technically doesn't count, so… yeah, I don't know. Just, whatever. Meow. Meow-mow-mew, meow-mow-moo. Randomness is fun. Also, the ability to speak cat, even if I don't have the right dialect. Whatever. I'm done.**

**I think you might get spoilers out of me at this rate…**


	6. Chapter 5: The Blackout Pt 2

**A/N: I am still expecting reviews. And, I think I just lost my personal assistant. All Rumplestiltskin said before poofing away was, "Good luck, dearie, because you're going to need it!"**

**I wonder what he meant. I bet that if he was in his Mr. Gold form then he wouldn't have been so eerie and anonymous. He definitely would still have been, but not quite as much. I wonder why he said I would need luck later… Strange things will happen in the future, and Rumplestiltskin can see all of them. I think he can be very, very odd and quirky sometimes, but of course, he's mad (AKA Loco-Crazy-Ville), so yeah.**

**Also, if you haven't guessed, the song I referred to was 'Things We Lost in the Fire' by Bastille. I don't own rights to it, FYI. Also, I will not actually include the song in here, but, with my current ending plan, it will be much related in theme. If you haven't listened to Bastille's music, you are probably living underneath 40 tons of rock or are holding the sky. Luckily than titan is trapped there again… A-hem.**

**I will probably reference many different TV shows while trying to avoid using their names or going too far into detail. I probably will also include many spoilers to those of you who are not up to date completely on everything. Oh well, I guess that my story will remain the missed, American way it already is. No way to change that. I**

**PS: I had at two lectures going that I ended up deleting from this author's note because, in Microsoft Word, it nearly extended down to the bottom of the page. I'm trying to save space for the actual story here, people. Yet I'm already at three hundred words! The shortest fanfictions are that long! Insanity! Wait, you already knew that about me, so who cares? Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

**I am a mentally deranged person. Not asylum material, not real life material, not exactly a half-way point. I'm my own thing, people! I will someday take over the world; all of you who laugh at me now will be shamed… Just kidding. That was my earliest childhood fantasy, as I know many kid's is. Yeesh, stop complaining, I can here you all the way from my screen… I think I have another lecture coming on… Better get to the story! Or I'll regret it later, just you watch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright to the characters of Tunnels, Doctor Who, or any other TV show, book, et cetera I throw into this mix. Also, I own nothing of their main storylines, while I still try not to interfere with them, as time, while it may be in flux, has many important twists and turns…**

**Anyway, story time! Moving on before I go too far.**

**Chapter 5: The Blackout Pt. 2 (Junior's POV, first person)**

At my recent recollection of the freakish Armagi, I scrunched up in a ball at the thought of their capabilities. Or, make that a guess, as the Armagi had never been documented before they went extinct the first time. All I knew from reading the books in my world was that they were adaptable in only one, maybe two generations, to any environment and habitat. Whether it is the desert, the ocean, the arctic tundra, or anywhere else, they would still survive. They could even adapt to go immediately from bottom of the food chain to top dog, dominating every other species until nothing remains.

And you were not supposed to be able to survive an encounter with one. Ever. Not even their predecessors, the Warrior Styx, were supposed to be survivable once they are fully grown. Even when still a larva, they are incredibly lethal, and even more vampire like then their regular Styx counterparts. The mental image of the larva eating the guts and drinking the blood of the security guard in Spiral it had killed was rather gory. I don't even want to think about it, it makes me want to puke so badly.

Trying to think less of the gore and more of the events following the Armagi's arrival, I focused and thought back again to the events earlier. Some things had already begun to click into place. How else besides me or the Silurians could we have survived, because, even before I called the memory up, I knew more Armagi had followed. And, I bet the Silurians couldn't have done much to help. My intuition, rarely speaking to me, yet almost always right, told me it was me who did the saving. Not even the TARDIS knew what my full potential is equivalent to, and I could never know myself what I can do without doing… whatever I did before, which is sure to be the reason my memory is scrambled.

I went into a cross-legged position again, and put my fingertips to my temples, careful not to aggravate my right wrist, sore as it already was, I knew I didn't want to feel it when it really was triggered. Not even a migraine, strained tendon or split eyelid could compare to the pain I had felt earlier, and I definitely didn't want it to further top the charts.

Focusing back in time, back to the Armagi's appearance, I fell back in tune with my now more complex memory. _Let's see… The Armagi appeared, Rose asked what it was, I replied, and then said…_

"We're doomed," I said. "We are utterly, totally doomed."

"What is the big deal with that… ungraceful creature?" Pollic asked.

"They're supposed to be adaptable to nearly everything you can throw at it, both literally and metaphorically," I answered. "A Cyberman's adaption plus the heartless soul and animal-like instincts of a Dalek plus the vicious evil of the three human-looking freak shows."

"How dare you compare us to humans?!" exclaimed the Elliot clone. If this clone really _was_ Elliot, then she had lied to me at least in part of the way the master plan had worked out. "We are not-"

"You hypocrite," I interrupted. "Aren't you a hybrid, _Elliot_ clone?"

Her eyes narrowed at me. The Armagi just continued to stare at us, as if waiting for us to move. If this was supposed to be one of the most undefeatable races in the multiverse, but it could still be one of the stupidest. That, or the most cunning. And, to make matters worse, when I tried to read its mind, all I saw was a deep, dark void, only to be filled with hunger, and rage, and human flesh; especially the human flesh part. I pulled out, finding nothing useful except that these things have little to no immediate thought. Not very helpful if you're a telepath, then.

The Armagi itself would have been one of the most beautiful creatures had it not been for its terrible resemblance to the Styx. The creature had a hard-looking sunset-pink skin, and patches of red-orange and flaming pink scales, of which showed how reptilian it really was, similar to the Warrior Styx it had come from. It's eyes were a rather beautiful shade of yellow, which it showed off whilst it just continually widened and constricted it's pupils, in rhythm to its breathing. To breathe, it had no nostrils, not even tiny slits, but it had a bump-like thing that probably allowed it to smell but still not breathe. Its mouth was the most freakish thing, though, as it had skin that stretched between its lips, thin skin that looked and probably were their equivalent of teeth. The Armagi had claws for fingers, and had a rather human-looking skin loincloth on, probably for the same reason as human had theirs: to censor… certain things, and to show off a trophy of its kill. Its _human _kill.

The screech it suddenly made sounded almost human, but it was primordial, and had a snakelike quality about it that made me quick glance for a split second at the other Reptilian species, but the Homo Reptilia had not an amphibious quality about them, as they had no bear skin save for their lips, and even that looked slightly scaled. There was absolutely no comparison: the Homo Reptilia actually looked more human-like for once.

"Junior…" the Doctor asked again, and I realized I had been thinking too hard.

"Sorry, just thinking…" I relied, not taking my eyes off the three Styx and their companion. Then I realized what was off about this: the Armagi had started to appear after the first Rebecca twin had been killed when Drake had sacrificed his life, only caring to save the earth from the warrior race, and eventually the Armagi. So, instead of focusing on the freakish creature, I focused on the three girls. "Wasn't one of the twins killed ages ago, along with one of the people fighting against you?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me, my tone matching my curiosity. "Also, don't you usually need a living original to create a clone? I mean, you could never have gotten to the inner world through conventional entrances, as they were both destroyed completely. So, I want to asked," I wrapped up, taking a bold step forward, "how did you create _her-_" I pointed at the Elliot clone when I said this, "and how in the name of Existence did you manage to create the second twin?" I looked intently at them, all three of them, even sneaking a glance at the Armagi in case it could talk, but I doubt it could. It almost replied by staring back at me for the split second our eyes made contact. And I felt as though, instead of looking into the face of horror, I was looking at… innocence, that of a child, and I recognized a very interesting thing- this Armagi was physically developed, just not mentally.

I think I smiled, realizing the reason that the twins had allowed the Armagi to come through in the first place- it would not be able to kill anyone, despite its fearsome appearance and its rather lethal reputation, because it was still only a child. I had skin for a reason- it had only just been able to adapt to land, as the Armagi had likely been born underwater, the only place it could've been born. The Armagi must age at least a decade to be able to have little Armagi babies, and from the look of the twins, no more than maybe two years had passed since Dr. Burrows had first disappeared. At the memory of the poor man, I thought of the fact that the one that had died was the one that killed him. The other was the one that insisted that Will be scarred for life by it.

Suddenly, a moment after some intense plotting in both the Styx and my heads, a ripple appeared in the portal. More Armagi stepped through, but they looked rather… older. The Aarmagi that went through first could've been the child of these Armagi that stepped through, whether it had one of two parents, though, I wasn't sure. But, I was certain the new Armagi were older, as they were nearly completely scaled, whereas the younger one had almost all skin. The older Armagi were taller, and had obvious differences that indicated gender- broad shoulders for the masculine gender (I was not sure if they were completely gendered or they just had features that indicated it) and wider hips for the feminine gender, as well as a slimmer face, sharper chin, and an almost elf-like appearance.

These were Armagi of all sorts, ranging in color from black to white to TARDIS blue to raw red. Total, the new Armagi were eleven in number, making the total now a dozen overall. The smaller one, who I thought to be younger, looked almost as if he lived in the depths, hence the smaller body, but it still seemed as if he- or should I say she?- had little gender distinction compared to the older, larger ones.

"Oh, more guests, goodie," Rebecca one replied. "And, yes, you are right, _Junior_," she pronounced my name with over-annunciation, and seemed to make it sound like nails on a chalkboard, the way her voice pitched when she said it, "we would have died easily had we gone down to the inner world as you call it. We call it New Germany- in memory of the people who used to live down there."

"But, you know how we are," the other Rebecca continued, "We need warm bodies to plant eggs into for the Warrior race."

Rose turned to me, and tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at her, and she sent out a thought asking, _What the heck are these nutters talking about? And what are they smoking to make them talk about it in the first place?_

I think I mentally laughed, because she gave me a more serious look this time instead of confused. _Sorry, I just think that you should have not thought that second part, totally doesn't sound like you._ Her expression didn't change. I tried a smile. _Well, you see, I think the brats over there can hear me, can't you ya eavesdropping brats?_

I turned back to look at them, and the stern look on the two Styx's faces and the hybrid's face were cold, angry, and very much showing how much I had gone too far. "See?..." I asked them.

"We do not answer human questions," the hybrid clone irked. "I may have some relation to you apes, but I am not one of you. I am a Styx, and I believe it is time you were… disposed of." She had a second to pause for thought, but then added, "Is anyone else coming? Because, if you warn them, we will kill them-"

"You'll kill them either way, you snob," I cut her off.

"So, there are others… that makes matters only slightly more complicated, but we always plan ahead," Rebecca one smirked.

"Now, we just have to kill them," Rebecca two finished for her sister.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be doing that," Pollic warned, stepping forward himself, his men following his example. He pulled off his mask, which he had put back on earlier, and motioned his soldiers do the same. They quickly complied, revealing faces with bloodshot eyes, and ranging scale colors that had more or less vivid color than that of their superior's. "I think you should go back through that unusual portal you have behind you, or we shoot," he continued, readying his gun as he spoke. Again, his men followed suit, and the four Silurians all stared intently at the Styx they now were threatening.

For a moment, the twins had no look on their faces as they registered their situation, and then the hybrid started to smile, then she started to laugh. The other Styx came to the same conclusion as the hybrid, and their laughter, booming, loud, and ringing of pure evil filled the room. The Silurians, and even the Armagi, all seemed to reel back a bit at the sound. The sound of footsteps coming from behind broke the tension, and the Armagi hissed at the newcomers.

"What is going on here? Who have you brought into our city, apes?" Fremaira demanded.

"Calm down, Fremaira," the Chancellor instructed. "You should be more courteous to your guests, even if they are not of Silurian descent." He turned to us. "I beg your pardon; I am Chancellor Ragnok, head council member of Terra Cultis, and," he now addressed the Armagi and the Styx, "you are trespassing on sacred grounds. This very room," Ragnok lectured, "has been place to many a religious ceremony and many council members have seen this room, most of whom are now deceased, rest their souls."

The Styx resumed their laughter, but this time it was like they thought Ragnok's words were a joke. Of course, the Styx are always thinking they are supreme, while they really have to rely on a subspecies to do their bidding. How shameful, the thought, that they really are hiding behind their dark lights and their secrecy and the Warrior and Armagi races. _Are you really that helpless,_ I wondered, not really intending for them to hear, though they did, and the three Styx all stopped laughing and turned cold and hard.

The Silurians- all seven of them, now that Hemaira had joined us- seemed to be taken aback by the sudden change of expression. They were all wondering the same thing, as in 'What just happened?'

"What did you call us, hybrid?" Rebecca one asked me.

"You heard me, so I think you know, clone, and I'm sure you're the clone," I guessed.

A sly smile spread across the Rebecca clone's face. "You are right, I am the twin clone," but her smile vanished as she suddenly pulled a long knife from out of nowhere. "But, you are wrong," and she charged me, shouting in rage at me as she ran, "we are not helpless!" The clone reached me, trying to swipe at me with the knife, but I dodged, and turned invisible for good measure, stepping away from her, careful not to hit anyone or anything when doing so. She looked around, and I swear, she almost had a maniac stare when she looked in my direction, and I held my breath, trying to prevent even the tiniest sound coming from me. Currently, from my position, I was at the other side of the group, next to Pollic and his first officer.

Luckily, she turned from where I really was, and continued to scan the room. "I know that little trick of yours," she said, then suddenly turned back in my direction, "and also how to spot the difference." She ran at me, but I reappeared where I was, seeing as it was useless, and ran from the group; most of who stood rooted in place, in awe at what I did, but the Doctor, Rose, and eventually Pollic and the Chancellor, too, ran after us, the rest I guess staying behind to deal with the Armagi and the other Styx, which I bet was what killed the troops. The Armagi probably won the round, as they have adaptions set for extreme waves of energy, like the Delta guns that were used by the Silurians. One blast was enough to kill a human, but for a mindless Armagi it might not do squat.

Heard the real twin shout, "After them!" as I dared to sneak a peek behind me, which was comprised of the Armagi, dripping orange-purple blood from gashes from various parts around their bodies, but they didn't seem to notice the trails of blood they left behind, and the trail was getting thinner as they healed. The Doctor, Pollic, Rose and the Chancellor were running from the creatures and towards me, but not quite to help me from the savage clone that was chasing after me.

And, because I used to have asthma, and I still kind of do, as the entire metamorphosis had yet to complete, I had trouble keeping going, but I still did a decent job against the rather fit Styx that chased after me, wielding her knife. I continued to run, but my lead on her was closing, and so was my window of life.

Then, just as I felt the need to give up, I felt that searing pain in my right wrist. Although, this time, it rippled and burned through my entire body. I tripped and fell, landing on my chest. _Please be quick,_ I thought giving up in the split-second I had left until the clone caught up with me. I had only just turned over as the Rebecca clone was only five feet away, but as she lunged down on me, something strange happened.

In the fraction of a second that it took for the knife to get from five feet to two feet away from me, it had turned white, then shattered like glass, and disintegrated. Meanwhile, the hand and hilt that had been attached to the knife stopped dead, not more than an inch or so from my chest, right over one of my now two beating hearts. Time seemed to syrup around me, and I looked over toward the Doctor, who just seemed in confusion. Rose still looked like it was as if I had hundredths of a second to live left, as did the Silurians. But, the weird thing was, everyone stood more or less still. My now sharper vision told me that they were still moving, but extremely slowly, as if I were experiencing time at a thousand times faster rate. Which, I guessed at the time, I was.

Even as I thought this, a wave of nausea, tiredness and exhaustion all suddenly appeared as I started to fade. I knew I wasn't turning invisible, but my reaction felt delayed, as if I, too, were going slower. At least, the human and probably timelord parts of me were, anyway. But I bet it had to do with my link to the TARDIS. I had experienced her heart, and been given her one life gift. Blon, the Raxicalicofalipretorian that she had returned to an egg, and Rose, who she had turned temporarily into the Bad Wolf, had not received a full gift. A full gift didn't mean a reverse in age. A full gift didn't mean control of the universe or the God Code, which the Bad Wolf had.

No; the full life gift of the TARDIS was the thing she could only have a small bit given away: part of her DNA, which can resurrect even the longest dead creatures, and restore them in all necessary ways, including adding the DNA of other alien creatures.

So, as I faded, I fell unconscious, unaware of what was really going on, but knowing that at least the TARDIS would guarantee that I would be safe… Wouldn't she?

I smiled at the sudden doubt I had of the TARDIS, the sexy old girl- wait that sounds wrong- the life giver, the thing that had brought me back to life. So, now, sitting cross-legged on the stone floor, I looked around once more, adjusted a little more to the darkness, shielding my eyes so to get the best look I could. And, I had a hunch. A hunch I intended to prove.

As I looked around, I saw some familiar sights, of which included the place in which the TARDIS had originally been docked. But, I didn't feel her presence as I used to, not even a trace, like she had never been here. _Or hasn't been here yet,_ I realized, connecting the blackout and loss of energy to loss of memories as well, because, despite the fact that I am shielded, which I know from the disintegrating knife, I will still be affected by the time winds. And the time winds can strip away memories, not just your time line. _So, I'm connected to the time vortex now, am I?_ I thought to myself, and almost as if to make a reply, the TARDIS began to materialize in the same spot as before, brakes not on, and I smiled. She left the Doctor and Rose, didn't she, so she could swoop back and pick me up where she sent me? My guess was affirmed by a rather impatient noise and thoughtful tone that also hinted as to my being correct.

I stood up, still a little exhausted from the time-travel earlier, and carefully avoided tripping over the currently uneven ground where someday there will be a path. I looked back up at the light source, and saw that it was merely an overhead light, not yet reduced for need of a bright light in the construction of Terra Cultis. What I had once thought were weapons were really tools, and when I admitted that to myself the TARDIS almost groaned from the fact that I was slightly distracted. She wanted to get back before the others noticed.

"Chill out, you can still get back at the same time as you left," I tried to calm her, but she rather fitfully pouted, and she almost acted as if to leave me behind, and I played along, of course, knowing that she didn't really trust me to get back to the others in the right time. She rematerialized, and sat waiting as I mentally noted to try to be nicer to her. _Wait, that's you talking, isn't it?_ I asked her in my mind as I finally reached the door, opened it, and went inside, the TARDIS shutting the door quickly behind me and taking flight.

"Off we go…" I muttered to myself as we flew off into the time vortex for what was sure to be a bumpy ride, judging from the fact that she had started actually flying before she went into the time vortex, not just doing her standard materialization, seeing as only I could handle it without getting killed. The thought was, albeit rather morbid, like the old me- which I slightly enjoyed- was true. But, these bumps in the time vortex were like a rollercoaster, and actually fun. At least I only felt the bumps and didn't actually experience them, like during a normal flight where the TARDIS doesn't turn on her artificial gravity throughout the ship whereas she does when she does flight-phasing, what she did now, the ultimate rollercoaster substitute in my opinion, because she flew directly into the vortex. I held my wrist as I felt the time winds start to steer us towards the 1980's, which tends to be a sinkhole for time machines, like the TARDIS, because of a time-disaster in a US military base that was the successor of Area 51, the New Roswell Base, that formed a small black hole that the Doctor closed up ages ago.

I find the seat, and sit and enjoy the ride, still a little weirded out and slightly disorientated by the lack of motion but the surplus of feeling of motion, which is not a paradox by the way. You just need to be me and have a TARDIS handy to do it.

As the TARDIS finally docked, back at Terra Cultis when she had left it to go get me, I sat up, feeling a little relieved the ride was over, but a little disappointed it had to end. A curious thought from the TARDIS pushed on my mind, but I waved it off, saying, "I really like rollercoasters, but not that much."

I was about to open the door, but something stopped me. The thought of the dagger was on my mind, but the fact that I had had to time travel to escape the hilt and hand that were attached was unnerving. _No wonder the Doctor is cautious of sudden hits to the body, _I thought. _The shock could kill him, or make him regenerate at least! Better take precautions this time._

I turned around, and pulled up my mental schematic of the TARDIS. (Yes, I actually have one.) I found the storage room, and within it the small, under-stocked but useable cabinet of my required equipment. Running quickly to not waste time, I found the room, and found the three things I needed: a round of incendiary bullets from a Dylan Gatling gun, a flare-style fuse, and a bigger-on-the-inside, near unlimited supply of pyrotechnic chemicals.

_Oh, this is going to be _FUN, I thought maliciously as the TARDIS, wary as she was before, understood my plan and turned very giddy, transmatting me to the control room, and, after I thanked her for the time-saving teleport, I went out the door and prepared my trap.

And, when I was ready, I was proud of my work. _Oh, just you wait and see why you don't dump me, lie to me, shoot me, leave me for dead in front of a crack in time- although I actually have to thank her for that, not really though- and then let your psychopathic Styx leader try to kill me will a knife, _I thought evilly. I prepped the charge, and started the fuse. I ran, making sure to turn invisible as I went. I was giddy for the big boom I had just made sure would happen, and I could actually get to stand close to it, watch it live, and scare the heck out of some Armagi idiots. _Especially scare the loincloths off- metaphorically!- those Armagi,_ I thought to myself as I turned around and braced for the first explosion, plugging my ears to make sure I didn't deafen myself in the process.

Then, it happened. The first charge ignited, and then exploded violently, sending loud, obnoxious sounds reverberating around the caverns. The Armagi were sure to hear that one. _Just you wait for the rest, you'll be so scared._ And, after my work was done, the wails of terror that were certified to come from the Armagi hit my ears. _My work here is done, _I concluded. The, I started to walk over to where the Styx girls, probably really ticked at their Armagi soldiers for running.

I smiled on the inside at the thought of the three being helpless to keep them here, almost desperate to keep the creatures in the city. And, boy, were they doing that for real. I could hear the commands and curses from all the way down the cavernous tunnels.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter's ending. I have never really gotten to see or create a true explosion, so I thought, hey, why doesn't Junior?**

**Anyway, please review. I lost my personal assistant in the fanfic realm because of you peoples, and- just joking. Apparently, he had to go help Belle's father and his kingdom. I let him just stay, because, from now on, he's going to be preoccupied with his own stuff.**

**So, yeah, I'm done, but you aren't. Do your reviews, please, and thank-you people who have followed this story. I am glad to have you people following my story and its progress. I greatly appreciate your attention and acknowledgement to my asking for people to keep up with the story. Still, reviews are greatly appreciated. If you flame me, that actually would not be fine. I hate reading peoples' flames, and let me tell you, you flamers are not to be allowed to continue on fanfiction. That's all I have to say. I'm done for this chapter, and I even burned the midnight oil to do so.**

**This turned out pretty good, considering I wrote it until, like, 11:40 pm. Guilty as charged, I tend to stay up really late, but who cares? Two words: Fall-Break.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Cavern Goes Boom-Boom

**Note: I am happy to have 215 views by now. Actually, though, I am not surprised to have so few, because this is a cross-over now… Oh well, I guess I can deal with it, because at least I have my two favorite followers, right, War Sage and Rayne90?**

**Also, not impressed with you guys' reviews. I.e.: I am amazed at the sheer volume of cricket chirps I hear from you guys. And, I am now over my thanks for my one review. Mostly, because it reminds me how pitiful my story has become. I'm pointing at you (waves pointing finger at readers) people. Seriously, I am both totally disappointed and also totally… ticked. That's all I feel for blabbering on today, or I might break my already damaged keyboard.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Doctor Who series, nor the Tunnels series for that matter.**

**Also, I want to clear something up: this story takes place Tunnels time after the events of Spiral, assuming Drake is dead. Although, I think he will end up alive. The writers left Jiggs alive, and he is the best medic apparently, so he might just survive (spoiler alert, but I guess you already knew that…). This is going to involve as many characters as possible that for sure survived in the series. That will possibly include: Chester, Will, Elliot, Jiggs if possible, Stephanie, Old Wilkie, Parry, my obvious OC Styx Rebecca clone, my also obvious OC clone of Elliot, just without her memories plus a good dosing of darklighting, I bet. Not for sure, though, as I am undecided as if the evil is engraved in Styx DNA and the- wait, I'm going to go too far with this, and then I will end up spoiling my big Tunnels plot finale, and then it will all go up in smoke for me, because it will have no explanation.**

**Plus, my Tunnels plotline will go on. But, Doctor Who will prevail to be my biggest addition, because my OC **_**is**_** a timelord, or sorts, at least. Plus, what about that link to the TARDIS? What about that? **

**Strange idea: Could he have…? I don't know how to say this, because 1) it will sound weird, and 2) I know I'm probably going to get the TARDIS part wrong, but… could they restart the TARDIS species? I know, crazy, but it could technically could work, seeing as Junior is part TARDIS now, and the TARDIS herself, is, well, herself… All 'm trying to say is that they could potentially create sapient TARDIS species together, though I bet that would be rather odd to think about, as Junior is male, and I don't think the TARDIS could have a sapient type birth. So, maybe not.**

"**Correct," Junior says, walking into the room with a box of gluten free cookies. "I, personally, wouldn't try to have children with the thing that is nearly the equivalent of a second mother to me, anyway, so I would rather not." He takes one out, eats it, and goes nuts, chowing down the rest of it. "Stereotypes lie," is all he said before rushing out of the room as I shoo him out of the office so as to not get crumbs all over my laptop.**

**Eat in the kitchen; oh wait, someone destroyed the place. (Looks at Rose and the Doctor.) As you may know, miss Throw the objects at the author broke my windows, and then mister I can fix it accidentally destroyed my cabinets. (makes angry face at the timelord)**

**Okay, I think I got the disclaimer covered already, so on with the fanfic. Pollic!**

"**I'm coming, I'm coming…" the Silurian says, walking into the room rom the living room couch he was taking a nap on. "You know I haven't slept for at least two days, traveling the-"**

**Eh-eh-eh. Not yet. The readers aren't that far yet. You have to help get us there, though. I know, you have all these details set up, and I hold them back. Talk about REVENGE for you who hold back your reviews. You people don't review; I drag out the story with different points of view and soap opera chapters, although those can't quite happen yet, as I am not putting Junior into that scenario right now. It would never go into the storyline right now. But, later, I**_** will **_**purposefully insert multiple soap opera chapters. If I do, and I might do this, for effect or some sort of setup for later on, I will do that, but when I say insert soap chapters, I mean, like, three consecutive soap operas of a person's daily life. Obviously, though, I will include something important in every one of them, but they will be my way of saying you should instigate action-type chapters. Or, anyway, my equivalent of them, as I tend to have some sort of running involved. Junior and most TARDIS's rather abhor violence unless absolutely necessary. But, that didn't stop them from committing the equivalent of suicide when they went to fight the time war.**

"**Hey-" the Doctor started, but I cut him off.**

**Doctor, that is basically what happened. They knew it would end badly for both sides, as both were just as advanced as the other, just not in the same fields. It was going to end badly, even if the ending for the Daleks was somewhat hopeful, or at least their equivalent. Anyway, I want to carry on. Pollic, you take your turn so you can get back home to your fiancé.**

"**Thank-you, kind sir. I would be happy to take my… turn as you call it," Pollic replied sincerely.**

**You don't have to be so formal. We are easily as good friends as you are to Junior or the Doctor or Rose.**

"**But not to your readers, sir," he quickly replied.**

**Touché. Oh well, I guess you can go on the way you are. Just, explain the Styx chasing Junior beyond the explosions to the thing you have to describe.**

**Pollic smiled, showing his almost unnatural looking white teeth. "With pleasure."**

**Chapter 6: The Cavern Goes Boom-Boom (Pollic's P.O.V., first person)**

"**Terrible chapter name, by the way," Junior retorted.**

**Whatever. Just, go on, Pollic.**

"Go after them, Officer Pollic," Fremaira instructed. The clone Styx girl had just left, chasing after Junior, then Rose and the Doctor had swiftly followed. "And, protect the Chancellor. I may wish for my own rule, but he is still my superior priority, no matter the scenario," she quickly implied. "Go, bring the Chancellor, and the rest of us will deal with these… Armagi things," Fremaira finished, pronouncing the Armagis' name with pure disgust and no fear or amusement at all in her voice.

I looked over at the readying creatures. Fremaira was right; no matter the want or will of her, or the severity of the situation, the others had to stay and fight the beastly Armagi, or at least hold them at bay long enough for us to kill them some other way or drive them away. Looking quickly in the direction of the Chancellor, he nodded his head once, and indicated we leave. "Let's go, then," I told him, and off we went, running after the other four, much more fleeing the Armagi, knowing the way Junior had reported their capabilities.

With the Chancellor, I was likely slower than I would've been on my own, mostly not because of the fact that he was a superior adviser, and by human standards he was therefore not physically adequate, but really he was. I saw him fight in battle as the General of the Army when the last war of the tribes occurred. No, he was slowed down by his over-stated attire, complete with gaudy blue and jade colors, all wrapped into a sash over a long dress-like robe that reached his ankles. Even holding them up, not caring for the informality of the gesture, the Chancellor was still much slower than either of us would have been unhindered. I stayed close to protect him, as he was unarmed. At least, I thought that until he reached into his robes and pulled out a long dagger that could easily have killed the Armagi. Because, looking at the red-pink color of the blade, and the liquid sloshing about in the handle, I knew the Gobanzi parasite's venom was in the blade. The most lethal thing ever to exist, for sure, the Gobanzi parasite (unbeknownst to me at the time, though) has been the cause of the so-called "red horror" in Sweet Ville, as you may already know. Deadly as a toxin, it doesn't kill you simply as would most other poisons. No, this venom will put the person into a stasis, of rather extreme circumstance, until the parasite is able to feed off its host, then it will leave the empty, possibly not yet dead, host to be fed off of by any other creature in his wake.

The blade itself is rather interesting, though. It isn't simply dipped in the poison of choice like most other blades would be. Again, this isn't like most others of its kind. This long dagger is made of a extremely rare metal, whose properties are very desirable. It's porous, and also able to leak out substances of choice, but not at all brittle. Far from it, this metal's odd structure makes it one of the strongest metals to likely ever exist. The metal is able to form in extreme circumstances that have not occurred in many, many millennia. It has not a single atom untouched on this earth left, and it will never be found by humanity. Never could there be enough to make more than two more daggers, and that would be disaster for humanity if one of those blades fell into the wrong hands.

Running along, we still gained ground on the others, and soon we were able to see Junior as a small figure in the distance. Just about then, he tripped, and fell.

The only thoughts that went through my head were those of avenging him once he passed. That Styx girl had a blade that also smelled of poison, but not one I have ever encountered. It seemed like blood, though, but of whose or what species I have absolutely no idea. Everything about this new group of strangers is simply… off. They all are from another world, universe, even, if Junior is correct.

I saw the blade violently rise and then fall on his body, aimed directly for where humans have a gap between their hearts and their left lung. The Styx girl is definitely intending poisoning and/or internal bleed out. But, then the most unusual thing happened. First the blade disappeared into dust, and then Junior did, too, but dust didn't remain afterward. The blade dissolved into a powdery residue, the remains of a disintegration, and the powder looked like it had only dust rained down onto the hybrid Junior when he was just… not there. Like he had been pulled out of the universe by its creator at the last minute, just for the sake of confusion.

And, a rather funny and quirky occurrence: the Styx girl's hand, still holding the hilt of the now vaporized blade, slammed her fisted hand into the hard, cemented cobbles that lined the streets. The Styx girl cursed in pain in a language I didn't recognize, nor did I know it was cursing until much later. But, that should be left unsaid for the time being. I will continue a moment later.

Suddenly, violently, the Styx girl wheeled around, and a scream of rather beastly origins came from behind me. I spun around, and the Armagi were chasing a rather terrified and nearly helpless Fremaira, and she appeared to be… no possible way. She was _crying_. Fremaira never cried. Not even at her own sister's funeral when she died three centuries ago in a rather vicious attack from rebel, non-tribal Silurians stuck her down viciously. I had nearly cried then, because she and I had been better friends then Fremaira and I were now. Yes, Fremaira and I are friends, despite the fact that we bicker worse than most children do. We really are very close. And, I had- and still have, I will tell you- a… thing for her, as humans call it.

But, I am running off track again. Back to Fremaira verses the Armagi.

Fremaira, crying, looking desperate, and rather alone I noticed, but covered in blood, despite her having no wound. And, the blood was red-brown, unlike the purple-hued red of the Armagi's. No, she had the blood of the officers on her clothes, and, frankly, her chin. Fremaira turned her head, and whipped out her tongue, as she had obviously done numerous times to the Armagi, judging from the lash marks on their bodies. Again, apparently, it had no effect on the creatures.

I charged my gun, priming to fire at the bests once I could miss Fremaira. And, that moment came at the precise moment the first explosion occurred. Why must the world always be so against your winning? I missed the Armagi, and nearly, very, very, very nearly hit Fremaira in the torso. When I saw the shot slightly scratch her armor, I think, _She is never going to forgive me for that, despite the fact that battle scars are usually a good thing: they say how well you survived._

Fremaira's vicious stare only backed that thought up. I prime to fire again, but Fremaira shakes her head. At first, I thought it was because I had nearly hit her before, but then, the split second afterward, I feel a slight breeze, followed by another powerful shockwave of sound, disturbing the ground this time, nearly making everyone, still or moving, fall to their sides or on their faces.

Then a third explosion occurred, even more violent than the last, merely five seconds later. Everyone from both ends of the city certainly felt that, and some landslides may have been generated above on ground-level from the magnitude of the tremors. No damage came to the city, though, which was rather odd. Explosions that have heavy-duty blasting power for demolition or violent, destructive explosives, either one could work, but both would have caused damage. At least at the blast center, if not more.

Although, I figured it out a split second later, when a small flash in the distance occurred, followed, merely hundredths of a second later, by another loud, booming shockwave. This time, it had a rather serious effect on the Armagi. The cuts in their flesh, of which most were fully closed, new skin stretching over them, seemed to violently split open, like a zipper, and the acids of the venom from the numerous tongue-lashings they had received seemed to slightly burn their flesh. But, as I watched, I saw the other two Styx, in the far distance, ears covered, crouching on the ground. I guess they had received the full brunt of the shockwave, at full volume. At least, high enough to make their ears bleed, and insect antennae wave about crazy on the Styx girl, whilst the hybrid clone had some sort of… sagging going on with her skin.

The fourth explosion, as big as the last and just as loud, seemed to make the clone's skin warp and flex as it stretched to its limits. The hybrid screamed, and, when the roaring echoes stopped, the girl fell no more, exhaling her last breath. Looking back at Fremaira, I could see she had likely experienced some hearing loss, as we all likely did to some degree because of the closeness of the wall of the caverns and the echoes produced because of it.

I stood up, as did all the others that hadn't already, and the Armagi ran, screaming their heads off. One of them, who had possibly experienced the near-equivalent of a decapitation, I mean this literally. The head, still screaming a bit as it flew off the body, hit the ground, and the creature's head and body became rigid as they became pieces of a single corpse. The eyes of the creature were still open, although I hadn't seen the Armagi blink once, so they may not even had eyelids. They did have fully integrated eyes with no sag of flesh or any sort of pocket around them, so it may have been so. Either way, it was still creepy to look at.

Even as I thought this, though, the Rebecca by the deceased hybrid clone got up and started shouting orders at the running Armagi, but the subspecies wouldn't listen. The girl started running after the creatures, desperate to make them return. The other twin all of the sudden flew past me, and I only just managed to dodge her dagger's blow because I heard it flying through the air behind me. The dagger, thrown through the air, hit the ground and skidded to a halt, but the Styx girl quickly picked it up and continued running, not turning back to look, calling after the fleeing creatures like her sister.

"What just happened?" Fremaira asked, finally reaching me after we had all just stood and watched the creatures and Styx flee, leaving behind the corpse of their dead companion as if it meant nothing to them, which likely was actually the case.

"I think," the Doctor began, running up next to my other side, Rose trailing him, "that Junior just discovered what it means to be part TARDIS," he explained with an open mouthed smile. And, sure enough, speak of the devil, the very same man came into view at the left end of the cavern, near where the TARDIS had previously docked. He was running towards us, and it almost seemed like he was doing it… at extreme speed. A dust cloud was billowing behind him as he came towards us, and we all just looked at each other, and, in silent agreement, ran to meet him halfway. Or, at least, a third of the way, because he was going very fast. Slowing down, both the group and Junior stopped in front of the cavern entrance that led to the government centers.

"So, you like my display of fire-power?" he asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

We all probably nodded in agreement, but then the Doctor sort of burst his bubble when he commented, "Although, you could have used less black powder when you set up the explosives, because you killed the hybrid Styx."

A rather surprised look crossed his face. "I didn't expect it to be so powerful. I felt it, full grunt, and it barely had much of a shockwave. I only meant to maim the Armagi, which I obviously did, judging from the blood trails they left…" he responded, his voice trailing off as he looked towards the ground a bit as he took in the sheer amount of blood the Armagi had leaked out. The original trails were well defined against the newer ones, as the newer ones were flowing at least twice as much. Picture the slime trail of a slug, and then picture a large desert snake's trail in the sand. That was the distinction between the trails, and the blood, strangely, didn't make anyone feel queasy, despite the goriness of the liquid.

Everyone's eyes met when we all looked up at one another, still in the same place as we were when we first stopped here a minute ago. Suddenly, the boom-like noise of a cannon could be heard, and the weird rippling-feeling that seemed to disturb only your soul fell through the cavern.

"What was that, Doctor?" Rose asked the man, or should I say timelord.

"That," the Doctor started, thinking for a second further, the continuing, "was the sound of a dimensional jumper. It makes you leap universes, basically."

"Oh…" she replied a second later, likely still a little confused, but getting the point of what he meant.

"What I want to know," the Chancellor said to break the silence a moment later, "is how in the blazes did you get from there-" he pointed towards where we had been moments prior, where he had suddenly vanished from sight "-to over there-" he now pointed to where the timelord had come from moments ago as well "- and set up those explosions, if that really was you," the Chancellor finished, and he got only a brief pause between his question and its answer.

"Actually, it's all because I'm part TARDIS that I also didn't get stabbed with a poisoned knife, a poison of which you seem to be immune," Junior replied, noticing the cut on the Chancellor's forehead. "And, being part TARDIS, I can time travel, just as the Doctor's TARDIS can," he continued, indicating the Doctor when he said his name. "I time traveled back to when the caverns here were only just beginning to be set up for the city that we see here now. And, the TARDIS came to pick me up, so I thought I might as well get some stuff- and by that, I mean black powder and bullets type stuff- to scare away the Armagi. And, judging from the fact that we just heard the dimension jump go off, they just returned to their home universe," Junior finished explaining.

"What about the extreme speed you put on when you were running to meet up with us?" Rose asked. "Because, I you didn't already know, you made a dust cloud trail along behind you."

"I did know that, and, to answer your question, I have some idea," the timelord hybrid replied. "Although, I think I have an idea…" he trailed off, backing up and closing his eyes in concentration, but, gradually, he rose two feet off the ground within ten seconds. He opened his eyes, and, seeing that his work had paid off, stopped his levitating and dropped back down rather ungracefully. Junior looked back at the group, most of who had a hanging jaw from the spectacle that just took place. He chuckled shortly, the asked, "It's pretty cool, no? Because, frankly, I didn't think I would get to do it."

The Doctor answered first, seconds later, "And neither did I, and, the fact that you flew without intending to means it will probably be hard to run without flying anymore," he retorted shortly.

Junior chuckled again, smiling as he asked, "Do you really think I won't get a handle of it? Besides," he added, "I kind of wished I could fly over to you, but I hadn't intended to fly over, but I guess it's all the same to anyone."

Fremaira stepped forward, and almost cautiously asked, "Just what exactly are you? How do you know those Styx girls, that hybrid Styx that died, or the creatures you called the Armagi, and they knew you, whilst you implied you had never met them before?" she finished, and drawing a breath moment later, almost in demanding tone, asked him, but this time including the Doctor and Rose, "Just who are all of you? What is a timelord, a TARDIS, and why should we trust you when you know so much about our newest enemy, despite the fact that they are yours, too?"

The silence that followed involved a lot of stares between the three, but then, I found out they weren't just staring at each other but talking telepathically, when Junior asked me mentally, _What do you think we should tell your commander? You know her better than us, and we know you know some things that we already told you. So, what do you think?_ I think I jumped a little when I noticed Rose staring at me intently, with almost rage-like qualities but still housing curiosity in the bunch.

_I think you should explain everything she asked, and more, or she will likely shoot you,_ was all I thought to them, and needed to, because Junior started talking, then the Doctor continued for him on parts he had yet to get the explanation in full. They didn't stop until everything was out on the table, except for a few things Junior wasn't willing to say, because, he said, "I wouldn't want to say the future, for it would spoil everything, as it is filled with consequences, good or bad. Besides, it's fun to watch you all squirm and be all angry because I'm not telling you."

It was only now that I learned that the Doctor and Rose had just met Junior, a couple of hours ago. Junior, once human, had become part timelord when the TARDIS, a time traveling and living spaceship, had opened her heart to save him, and had given him the gift of the TARDIS, according to the Doctor. The gift of the TARDIS, only ever given once per TARDIS in their entire life-span, which included nearly millions of years, completely awake, always conscious of her surroundings. Timelords, the species the Doctor is, were the original pilots of the TARDIS race on Gallifrey. They had two hearts, and could regenerate- a process that completely changes a timelord's body into a completely new one- when they were dying. They saw the time vortex, or, as Junior called it, the time field, but the Doctor said, "Only for a TARDIS," before continuing on with his explanation. It didn't stop there, though.

It was put out rather early on that Junior was also from another universe, which is why he needed to be saved by the TARDIS when he appeared to Rose and the Doctor. In that universe, there was a television show- I didn't have a clue as to what it was, but the Doctor said it was like a Vivograhm, the Silurian version of a human television- about the Doctor and his travels, which is why Junior knew about things that have yet to happen to the Doctor and Rose. Also, the Styx were part of a series called "Tunnels", and in it they were the obvious antagonists. The Styx were rather ruthless, reigning tyrants that held control of an underground civilization that had roots in the approximate time of today for the Silurians. The underground community had the Styx mostly as their leaders, but the human population still had some say through their council members. The punishments endured for the colonists- the people of the Colony, the name of the community underground- were rather severe, and very cruel.

Below the Colony there was a large and extensive network of tunnels and caverns that stretched into the bowels of the earth that included an area called the Deeps, which were flooded with radiation in some places, making the Deeps the banishing grounds for the Colonists, because Topsoil- the Colony's name for the surface world- would not be sufficient for banishment, because life up there is just about the same in the colonist's eyes as down in the colony, only there were cars and technology. But, back to the Deeps. Housed in the Deeps are seven… "pores" into the center of the earth that include a giant hole called the Pore, the most famous of these. The Pore leads down to the lowest levels of tunnels that lead to the other six pores of the earth, and in the place the gravity is cut to a third. If you fell all the way down the holes, you would find yourself eventually in a giant, mostly spherical cavern that houses a miniature version of the surface world above, an inner world a third the size of our own, where the gravity is barely a quarter what it is up here. But, that's not everything about the series; no, every book needs characters, right?

The Styx have housed themselves into human society, holding multiple positions of power and many human resources at their disposal. Humans have Styx children, adopted, of course, in their homes, and they don't have a clue. Will Burrows, the original main character, was the adopted son to his parents, and Rebecca- the twins had inadvertently switched places all the time so one could train in the colony while one watched Will- was his adopted sister. But, Will didn't know he was adopted at the start, nor did the acted out Rebecca. Will really was a colonist, who was separated from his family very early in life, and from his young brother, when his mother Selena fled the colony with the two, having to leave Caleb, Will's younger brother, behind in the passage she was running through, chased by Limiters, a special division of Styx soldiers. Will eventually returns to Colony, not knowing his history, and brings along his friend Chester, the two of them hoping to find where Will's adoptive father had mysteriously disappeared to weeks before. Chester and Will are treated as trespassers, but then Will gets to return to his family in the colony, but Chester is left in the balance. Eventually, Will, Caleb, and Chester all get sent down to the Deeps, where they meet Drake and Elliot, the original and not the clone, which is never mentioned in the books. But, then again, the Styx are supposed to have not been able to win, for most books have a good ending, right? Anyway, explanations resuming.

The five of them temporarily meet up with a dying Selena and then, on her insistence, they continue to go along without her, and she dies, but only because she let do when the Limiters following the group catch up to her, and Selena decides she has had enough, and dies. Then, it is at the Pore that the twins finally reveal that they have been a pair, and Caleb is shot down by Limiters, and the entire group save for Drake get pulled into the Pore by a dead Caleb. The group then resumes to find Martha, a woman who lived in the lower levels for an extensive part of her life. She had lost her son down there, and had still carried on, living in the dark, in her rather quirky shack. The group finds Doctor Burrows, Will's adoptive father, in the meantime, and Martha is eventually eliminated from the group when they split up when the Doc willing jumps down to the Garden of the Second Sun, or the inner world, followed by Will and eventually Elliot, and Chester is more or less kidnapped by the crazy Martha, and some rather unfortunate deaths occur, including Doctor Burrows', then Martha's, but she was killed by Drake, who actually saved Chester by doing so. Drake and Chester me up with Elliot and Will when the two escape from the inner world, then find the passage that originally allowed Will and the Doc to get to Topsoil from the lower tunnels.

The group then finds out about Mrs. Burrows, and it is revealed about her torture by the Styx via the Darklight- an evil device that will put someone into a hypnotic state that allows for them to have mental conditioning, of which Drake reverses, and tell everything they know, and even kill someone if you do it right (or wrong, if you may want to say, but mostly right)- and she is now blind but able to control her body more than before, including acting out a coma. The group then presume to learn all about the disease the Styx released on the world while Will and Chester were just going into the deeps. It was a non-lethal form of the Styx-created plague, which they failed to release, but the Styx still had something else up their sleeves.

The Phase was initiated when the Styx had the correct height of power, and the Phase was worse than the deadly plague they had tried to release before. The Phase consisted of the female Styx growing the insect legs you could see the twins had, as well as egg tubes that allowed them to impregnate a host with Phase larva. And they were actual larva. The Styx Warriors were the near equivalent of the Armagi, in that they couldn't be easily stopped, but by use of extreme population growth and volume of soldiers rather than by near invincibility or adaptability. In fact, the Warrior race was supposed to be the main thing, with the Armagi as the evolutionary back-up plan for the case of the Warrior race failing or for when they couldn't reproduce further, as they will become sterile after a certain number of generations, and the Armagi could take over. The group, meanwhile, had stopped the Phase's original plans, but two Styx escaped, and the one that had brought with her the larva on the surface was successful. The Phase hadn't affected her much, but not to the point that she could produce the Warrior race eggs. The Styx in the inner world, meanwhile, had a complete army to slaughter humanity, but her plans were ruined when Drake, Will, Elliot, and some new friends had detonated atomic bombs, intending to leave, but had to sacrifice their safety for the sake of the surface world, already falling apart from the Styx non-lethal proto-virus, then human bombs, and the people disappearing from the streets to be used as hosts for the Warrior eggs.

That's about where it left off: Drake and the Rebecca that had accompanied the Styx to the inner world grappling for the remote detonator, but Drake had detonated the bombs, sealing the only two entrances into to inner world. Will and Elliot remained alive while their other new friends that had come along to help were all dead. Chester, some other new friends, and Mrs. Burrows were topsoil, basically waiting for the others to return from the long trip from the inner world.

"That's as far as the series has gotten so far. The last book is the final battle, and I don't think I will ever get to read it," Junior finished, looking rather aggravated, and not at all exhausted, despite the sheer amount of talking he had done, describing the storyline of the series more or less in full. "I guess the Styx were able to raise their Armagi that had started to appear in the end of the book. And, the first Rebecca died, so I am sure she was a clone from salvaged parts of the Styx she used to be. You know, you can implant a brain from a Styx into a Styx clone, so it wouldn't have hurt to use the fact that their bodies don't really decay like humans to their advantage."

Fremaira, the Chancellor, Rose and I all had almost no clue what he was talking about, but we didn't want to listen further. "Well, I for one have heard enough. I believed you from the beginning, and I believe you now," I said to break the silence that followed as everyone took the time to sort through everything they had just been lectured on. Walking over to Junior, I said, "I will help you, and I am sure that Fremaira would be happy to fight the devils that invaded our city, right?" I turned to her, and she readily nodded.

"I want to get back at those devils, as you call them, who readily took position in our city, and tried to kill me, succeeding in killing four officers of ours. My sister will be avenged for this, and I can guarantee that if I get the chance to do it myself, I will kill the one who has yet to be killed," the Silurian growled in reply, face contorting with anger. The Doctor, Rose and the Chancellor all edged away, and they were probably all positive she meant it. Nothing in her voice hinted that she intended to do anything else. If anything, her only task was to kill the Rebecca that killed her sister, and then probably kill the clone just for the trouble they've caused her.

"Um, shouldn't I have a say in what we do?" the Chancellor asked.

Everyone turned to him, and stared expectantly. I know I did.

"I think, that, considering all the previous events, we raise a task force, and eliminate these Styx, and the Daleks and Sontarans you infer they are allied with," the Chancellor decreed, and everything fell into place.

Everything was set, and we were all ready to go, but we needed a plan, I realized. "What about a plan? We can't just go walking into the Sontaran base, or the Styx world, without a plan of action. So, what do you have in mind?" I asked everyone before anything went too far unplanned and unorganized.

Junior and the Doctor looked at each other, and grinned with intent. They had been hatching this plan for a while, apparently, because they took another half hour to explain he planned portion in full. It was risky, but if it worked, it might just save multiple worlds.

"Let's go for it," Rose agreed. "We need this to work, and I think this may be our best shot."

"It's our only shot," Fremaira insisted. "If we do this, saving this world is out of the question; we just have to go back for more in order to finally rid the multiverse of those retched Styx."

I think I smiled right now. Oh, how I loved Fremaira's determination. "Yes, I agree completely, but I know I may regret this someday, when I am maimed by battle scars from these next weeks."

"Well, shall we wake the Force, Fremaira?" the Chancellor asked the commander.

At that, the Silurian grinned from ear to ear. "Yes, let's. The Force will be perfect for our journey, and no matter what, the officers will be avenged, and the devious duo will be freed from their cavernous tomb."

**A/N: Sorry it's SO. DARN. LONG. It ran on forever, but I couldn't find a decent place to stop. Honestly, I feel the need to summarize the events of Tunnels, but really, I did leave out multiple events. Read the series, and come back for more. Truly, there is at least a page of stuff I left out, of things I'm missing, or random stuff like personalities, and other stuff. Right now, I am proud of my cliff hanger, and this cliff hanger will likely be a plot turning point. All I need to do is 1) receive reviews from you slackers, 2) write the next, like, ten chapters of this in the upcoming months, and 3) hopefully finish this fanfic by Christmas.**

**Then, I get to do my Tower Prep fanfic. Yes, THE TOWER PREP TV SHOW THAT WAS CANCELED BECAUSE OF C.N. CANADA. Curse you, terrible Canadian ratings! You ruined everything!**

**Not really. No offense meant to Canadians, by the way. And, I mean that Cartoon Network Canada didn't get good reviews from Canadian television critics. Don't flame the messenger, that's just what I heard. I am only the messenger, and, if I'm wrong, then I'm a misinformed messenger.**

**Whatever. I am done with this, after two nights of typing, at, like 12:30 in the morning. I am tired but still totally awake. I hate when that happens. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT. Can't you tell I hate it?**

**Can you, can you, can you?**

**I'm not hyper, I just feel the need to relieve some tension that I built up in the chapter. Alright, I am going to submit this then hopefully fall asleep because I need to sleep. I have had terrible trouble falling asleep this last week or so, and I think I might be insomniac. I don't know, but maybe. I hope not though. Well, good-night me, oh and, good-bye and/or good-night everyone. Now, go to sleep if it is dark out and you need to fall asleep. (Hypno voice) You will fall asleep now. You will fall asleep now… You will fall asleep now… You will fall asleep…**


	8. Chapter 7Through the Eyes of the TARDIS

**A/N: I am sorry I have been working on my other fanfic recently. I'm sort of at a block with that one (sorry readers of my Q and A fanfic). This is one of the times where I think I have a pressing idea that I have got to use. You will be surprised by the use of the TARDIS as my POV, seeing as paradoxes result when you put a TARDIS in a third-dimensional first person, because she technically has no past, present or future, but her body will still remain linear. So, her consciousness- which is bodily detached and omnipotent because she can see through the time vortex and hears thoughts- is basically the omnipotent version of second-person. And, no way am I doing another third person when it is a paradox and also totally impractical. The TARDIS can't be defined unless you see through her eyes.**

**So, this will be the only chapter that is second person unless you readers say you like my TARDIS consciousness-person POV. Yeah, sucky name. If you want to see it continue you can leave another name for it in the reviews. Or, if you want to and don't care, go for it. I will be happy to submit some control to my readers, seeing as I apparently have so few that stick with me.**

**Anyway, here's my new POV chapter. This will be part one of three chapters, or at least chapter groups, to finish the rest of the current story. Well, with the way I have in mind, FOR NOW…**

**The Existence, Chapter 7: Through the Eyes of the TARDIS (TARDIS consciousness-person (terrible name) POV)**

You feel the footsteps of the six bodies enter through the door. Then the footsteps of hundreds flood your senses as the Force enters. The door closes. A hand grips the flight-lever, and pushes it down, brakes still on, as per usual, creating a loud roaring throughout your body. But you're used to it. You know that however loud and frustrating it may be, even if it makes some things difficult, you will always know that you can get yourself and the passengers you carry to where you need to go.

Off you go, into the time vortex, wishing for a chance to speak to our sisters. The hive mind is long since destroyed, you know, and there is no contact with our sisters because of it. Off you fly, unfazed by our thoughts, one thing droning through your body's circuits: trans-dimensional jump in three, two, one…

I feel detached from my home, and then suddenly I feel reconnection. You think that if there is one thing you were never used for until now is travel between universes. You can constantly feel the pull of home luring you back, but you must ignore it. You have a mission and important job to do. I must get to the other universe or Junior will never truly be Junior.

I remember what I saw when I first felt the rip in space that happened in the universe and knew instantly that I was to contain it. So you did for me. And I knew then that what was about to ensue was the biggest thing to ever occur across all realities. The only thing that you did because of it was the most important. To early, and Junior would've actually died. No way around it possible the second time around, though.

You fly, able to bridge the gap between the universes by use of the dimension jumper. I know how it is to use one, and it makes even your body, machine in part as it is, feel like it has been ripped to pieces and then reassembled so that your organs and insides are all misplaced. Everything is different for that moment until you feel another wave wash over you, but not as intense as the consciousness that I am fixes your body and that of every being inside there.

I think back to the coordinates of time I saw and felt. They were the most important moments to the lives of several hundred species, and several thousand different entities. What your body didn't show the Doctor when he asked for help to identify who Junior really was is a warrant. A warrant issued by the New Torchwood institute, who deal with the uncontrollable behavior that some non-humans exert on the earth. I think of the reason for it. They were certainly due to reason. Junior was prohibited from certain zones of time and space, for his existence there was dangerous to the unstable development of humanity, and the fact that a chronic time-loop that only a TARDIS can pass through was prevalent. His becoming part of you is the reason that he isn't allowed: he's dangerous because of it. One wrong move on any person's part could kill them in an instant. And, destructive forces linger nearby wherever he goes, more so than the Doctor.

The Doctor: timelord, my thief of heart and soul, your thief of body, and so much more, and can't even be truly described by any one person, even if they have every detail of his life, and even if they got a small number of his thoughts, nothing. No one, not even you, knows what he really is. But I do. Body and mind are separate for a TARDIS. They coexist and are defined as one. But I am separate from you none the less.

Junior is definitely a paradox, and if he wasn't he wouldn't be allowed to exist. And that in of itself is who he is for now. But that will all change, according to what I say and hid from you.

_Junior stood at the peak of the pyramid, hands in the air. A loud thud that sounds like an explosion echoes through the air. Junior falls to the ground. Evil-sounding laughter reigns the following moment. But Junior begins to float up in the air. "Look at what you've done," a male voice accuses joyously. "You just made your enemy real." And it was true, for the eyes of the child fly open as he heaves in a breath of the air, and blue energy flies off his body at an enormous rate and speed, far too powerful to be timelord regeneration, or even you rebuilding. It was the power and energy of Existence, I know, for I felt it, and still do, and have always been. The blue energy flows in powerful waves until it explodes into a large expanding sphere of pressure, quickly followed by another. And down drops the timelord, made new by his recent experience of millennia. "Hello, Doctor. For me it's been too long."_

I could tell you that everything would be fine when that happened. But I know too well what truly happens at that moment. And it was happening right now.

You flew into a new place, one of uncharted territory, but I reconnected to the time vortex, establishing a new connection. You set a new default if we ever come back. The engines faze into pulse with the flow of time here, and then we journey into a new place, one that doesn't exist in your world, not that it exists in mine. The 11th dimension is one of thought, and purely one of dreams and imagination and creativity. In the 11th dimension, anything is possible if you can picture it. And I know the first thing that will come to exist when I return home.

Time flows and we travel, wind blows and we fly. The two together give us strength. I guide us as you fly us, and we work as a pair to obtain our destination: the so-called 'Deeps'. You fly through the vortex, through what would be considered earth but really isn't there, and into a cavern. My inner conscience takes control.

**You tell me to fly, I tell you to show me how. You show me, and I do. You guide me to where I must go, and I simply follow orders. Orders from you, and from the Doctor; from the new TARDIS child we created together through our heart. How does he end up you do not tell, but I sense the grieving you feel, and heed your warning to brace myself.**

**We fly and fly, me flying so fast you would hardly keep up if I didn't drag you along. Finally we exit the vortex of time, and the ground around me feels firm yet shifty. It feels like my paint is scratched, but I know it isn't when I scan to see. My doors open. The pair of three leaves, and then I feel the footsteps of hundreds as they all climb out of my depths. And then off I fly again.**

**I climb higher and higher through the layers of time and space, feeling gravity of the universe weaken slightly at the pull of the rock above me, and you tell me to use it to slingshot forward, giving you your satisfaction and me a boost of speed and saved power. And now you command again.**

You pull my senses with your body, for they are both one and the same. You help me to see, yet I need not help you see the vastness of the world through the sights contained within. You require help to see time and space as a whole, and I tell you how and where and when. You faze through the earth and molten rock of the planet you travel as you pull me along. We faze back into reality, in the dimensions outside the vortex, and you amaze me with your sights. You can explain what I merely see.

**I show you the water, and the crystal, and the rock; the spherical opening that we are in; the sheer size of it all. You see what I see as I look toward the rubble that blocks circles cut in the earth to allow travel. Pores, you tell me, are what Junior our child said they were called. The large masses of minerals, and their bright, bright sparks of light that emit are large and shifting, constantly moving, and utterly loud. I raise the sound-barriers to allow the passengers comfort from the deafening roar of sound that pulses throughout the cavern when you instruct me to.**

**I stand still for only a moment before my crew flies me to the planetoid housed in the center of this vast space. This planetoid has pillars of rock connecting it to the outside walls. A few are large enough to allow a person to move through. Others are as thin as a person who would try to squeeze through the largest. They all lead out from a large mass of water on one side of the planetoid. The remains of one are sticking out from the outer wall like a finger that isn't touching what it wants to. The pillar is really a tunnel, a tube, that would allow one to walk through but not allow me to fly through at the size I am. Maybe if I shrank a little I would just fit, but you tell me to focus on the object at hand. My monitors blare as I try to focus on two things at once.**

**It is easier for you to do so, but I can still do it with ease, for I am omnidimensional too. You are focused form of that, and you may be superior in intellect, but I am the superior of the pair, the one who feels, and the one who is tasked with the job at hand, even if you do help me. We will always be partners, though, for we are fused, and we must work together.**

Yes, we must, and you fly down, guided by your passengers, and you land on the soil below, as you tell me all the surroundings and give me the data you collected for long-term memory storage. Your doors open as I begin to feel you sleep, and you are submitted to me. We merge for the most part, but still are separate entities with different abilities, but we can now help one another and work as one, as we always do.

The group leaves, and I ask you all that you see, and you ask all that I know. We exchange information in the same instant, and learn as a pair the meaning of my coordinate scraps that show me the event I remembered earlier. You look around again, and I compare the coordinates of now to the coordinates of then. Our findings show us that there is twenty hours until that moment, and we know we must search further.

I take control of the main ship while you ask our future child to go and spy on the remaining trio. You show me every detail, and I continue to focus on both as I analyze the environment and the menaing of everything you ask me.

**I watch through the woman Riversong's metaphorical eyes, and she stays in the shadows. She sees furry creatures, and would have crushed its bone had she not been a detached semi-consciousness. Not even the selectively visible hologram that she normally uses would be enough to keep her hidden from my thief's eyes. He has caught glimpses of her throughout the decades, and he will soon see her in full. They were destined to meet, as you told me long ago when we first left that chop-shop that would've made me unable to ever fly, to ever travel, again.**

**Riversong asks me, 'What is the name of the antagonist in this chapter of the Doctor's life?"**

'**He is the protagonist to the Styx, Daleks, and Sontarans,' I tell her, you telling me what to say.**

'**What is a Styx?' she wants to know, and you give me a memory to show her. She mentally gasps, for she cannot in her current physical form. The hologram she is does not reflect light, on any wavelength, which is how the Doctor usually sees her, but this time it nearly reflects real light, and you warn me to tell her that she is becoming visible again, and I tell her.**

**Realizing her mistake, our child quickly fades from scenic view, and her silent, unseen journey to follow our Doctor and she says she hears an asking voice, calling out on a frequency not even the timelord we travel with could ever hear. It is one of my telepathic circuits, and you tell me to have her tune in. Riversong does just that, and focuses on the mental voice. You suspect who it is, but you don't have to tell me, and when you feel like gloating because you were right, Riversong and I both tell you we both figured it was our only current child.**

'**River, I know you can hear me,' the voice of Junior's mind says. It differs greatly from how his voice sounds now, and nothing could be said to change that. The sound of his voice in the physical world was rich, and had blurred accents from possibly years of voice-mimicry and training, although we all knew that he was self-taught. 'You too, TARDIS. Both halves of you.'**

'**We can hear you,' our two parts say at the same time our ghostly child does as well.**

'**Good. River, you need to tell me what is going on in the rest of the world. TARDIS, your halves can trace us individually, but River and I can remain linked through each other so we know what's going on. You need to focus together, merely routing the things you perceive through the other. Bodied half, you can follow River. You are already set up that way so it makes sense. And thought-form you can see through me,' Junior explained.**

**It was a good plan, I agreed with you, and then Riversong began to change course to cease following the group and to survey the other surroundings. 'I'll do just that,' she tells the boy, and she quickly walks the electronic-field specter through the dense forest. I see all that she sees, and then I start to see the sights you are seeing through our living child's eyes.**

Junior is walking through the foliage around him like he knows it and nothing else. He walks, fearing only what the Styx could possibly have in store. I show him what Riversong- whom he calls River, and on one occasion Melody, but River tells him not to use that name for it is too painful- is seeing. She is walking through the foliage to the highest point possible: the pyramid in the jungle. We both continue like nothing is going on, but the group as a whole is agitated, and concerned what may lie in store.

Back with Junior, the Doctor is still in the back, following behind, "in case anything follows us," as he put it. Rose follows Junior in between him and the Doctor, and the trio walks in silence until the Doctor starts whistling rather horribly.

His warbled, squeaky whistle is cut short when Rose asks him, "Can you please stop that? You can't really whistle all that well anymore. You need to relearn it." After that, everything is silent for another solid five minutes. In the meantime, River reaches the clearing that surrounds the pyramid. She is shocked to see that a large portion of it is rubble at the base of the steps, and that she will have to leave the ground. Even though the woman loves flying when she can, the hologram she is currently is able to fly overly well, and with the reduced gravity in the inner world, it was made obvious that she was cautious to fly even the tiniest bit, as the slightest bit wrong could nearly get her lost in the gravity belt, and then we would likely have to go get her later.

'Junior, I need to fly, but the reduced gravity…' River tells him, but rails off, changing her mind. 'You know what; I think you might just need to go get me from the gravity belt later if I miss.' And, sure enough, the specter is too powerful, but River is too fast to let her be stranded in the gravity belt for the next however long they were going to be there. She adjusts quickly, and flies back down to the top of the pyramid, getting a good look around the edges of the horizon as she lands softly on the stone.

Looking around, showing Junior her findings, she makes mental records of everything, including the small gap-like area in the green that she sees using her enhanced vision. The tan spot is in the exact direction that Junior, the Doctor and Rose were headed. 'Good, you're going the right way,' she informed him, showing her observation.

'Great; now, what's this I heard about the pyramid being partly destroyed?' Junior asked as he batted away a large, dark-green leaf that was in his path. Rose caught it quickly, but the Doctor didn't have time to catch it when it was released by Rose. It hit him square in the face, and he stopped for a moment and then continued, slightly angry he hadn't been warned verbally in advance. Junior noticed this with a humorous smile spreading across his lips, and he suppresses laughter while me, you and River all have laughing in our own ways, River laughing as she floated down to the middle tier of the pyramid, where the start of the cracks were.

'Alright, I'm here,' River informed as she landed on the platform next to what looked like a bite out of the stone. River was amazed that the damage was so confined and well-destroyed. It was like someone had repeatedly hit the area with a wrecking ball then blasted TNT next to it to create the singe marks she observed. A mental alarm went off as River felt a weird surge of energy pulse through her when she touched the black marks. A radiation meter engraved in her head was blaring warning bells, saying that the pyramid was radioactive there.

'Must have been where the second stage of the first bomb went off, because it closed Smoking Jean and then the second stage didn't detonate in the opening,' Junior theorized, and his theory was made correct when River looked up in the sky and saw, sure enough, that the pore he called 'Smoking Jean' was blocked off above where they were.

River decided that she had to go, and we and Junior said she probably should, because it was extremely dangerous even for a semi-tangible specter like her. River flew off, down to the ground, and ran her way back to your body.

**Riversong fazed into my doors, not needing to enter, because she was part of us. Her sleeping conscience was held us when she wasn't wondering around. Her task was done, but her curiosity remained so she decided to calm her mind and watch the sights Junior saw.**

**Junior continued to show us what he saw, and he thanked Riversong just as she walked back into me. He didn't speak mentally to us directly for another three minutes, when rustling in the bushes could be heard. Junior looked around, and called, "Elliot? Will? I know you don't know us, but we are friendly." His guess was spot on, for a boy with albino features and slightly sunburned skin stepped out from behind the bushes holding a Sten gun.**

"**How do you expect us to believe you?" a female voice said as a far less audible rustle came from behind the three, who all turned to look at the original hybrid to the clone they met earlier. The difference between the two was mostly unnoticeable until you looked at Elliot's better build, which consisted of human-type muscle instead of stronger Styx, which meant that she had to have larger muscles to be able to lift the same weight that a pure Styx with standard-sized muscles did.**

**Otherwise, if you didn't personally know one or the other, you likely wouldn't have known the difference. They both had the same voice, the same taste for weapons- long knives and guns, pistols for Elliot and laser pistols for the trigger-happy clone- and similar taste for clothes, which consisted of military fatigues and camouflage. You tell me everything that Junior sees, and describe it to me so well I want to tell you thank you for being so vivid.**

"**How did you get here, and how are you surviving the Dominion virus?" the boy named Will demanded, still holding his gun at the ready.**

**Junior, unafraid of guns by now, even if they were supped-up rifles, stepped forward and answered his question. "I made a vaccine when I was still in our ship. We all got it, and that gun isn't going to help you much against me, but it will likely do a number on my friends here. Besides, you want to get back Topsoil, right?"**

**Will's eyes narrowed and Elliot continued to stare at Rose and the Doctor, who both stared back at her. "Who are you? You two men smell nothing like humans, or of Styx. She smells of human, but it is diluted and is permeated with an odor I cannot place. So, who and what are you?" Elliot queued.**

"**Rose is human. The Doctor is a timelord, a species of alien from outside your universe. I'm a triple-DNA being, being human, TARDIS, and timelord all inclusive," Junior answered without looking at her. Will looked at Elliot with a raised eyebrow, thinking at first the person was lying or a complete nutter. "And I bet you've seen Doctor Who. So, you know who the Doctor is, just not in his current form I take it."**

**Will's eyes returned to staring fixedly at Junior, and Junior thought, 'What can be something the Styx don't know that only they do…' Then a bell went off in his head. Junior had the perfect plan, but I was going to have to move over to them. "You know what, I can prove it," Junior said. "Just stand back," junior instructed, moving backwards. Will, moving more out of need to remain at the same distance from him than obedience to his instructions, just as Will had moved forward two steps, my roaring engines could be heard as I materialized behind the boy Will.**

**Will wheeled around, and both his and Elliot's eyes went wide as they watched me appear before them out of thin air.**

I instructed you precisely how dramatic to appear, and how long to make an engine pulse, and you obeyed perfectly. The pair of newcomers stood gawking in shock at the appearance of you.

"A police box…" Elliot muttered.

"Not a real police box," Will corrected her, although still somewhat sketchy as to the details of Junior's species. He was unsure if you can mix timelord and human, but he was wrongly sure that you couldn't mix TARDIS with anything else. Turning back to Junior, the Doctor and Rose, all of whom were now facing in his direction to look at you, Will said, "Suppose you are actually the Doctor, Rose Tyler and their other companion who is a three-DNA crossbreed, which is essentially impossible. How come you aren't going to the papers, and how come no aliens have really invaded London?"

"I can answer that," the Doctor informed him. "You see, the show you call 'Doctor Who' is really your world's interpretation of events in my world, which is universes away. Also, Junior technically isn't supposed to be a companion. He's never got a part that extends into the series."

"Oh really?" Will asked, sort of smiling before shooting straight at Junior.

"Not again!" he exclaimed as he faded from sight,

And then some ensuing chaos began over on the pyramid. Explosions began, and a roar from the TARDIS informed them all it was time to go. "Into the TARDIS!" the Doctor instructed as he ran to unlock you, key already in hand as he unlocked your door and the four of them left to go track down Junior, wherever he was inside us.

**A/N: I hope you like my new POV. I know, there are probably tons of people who have written from the TARDIS's perspective, but they likely never had her with her actual di-subconscious voices talking to each other. Yes, the TARDIS should be that way, considering that she needs a third-dimensional voice and body plus her eleventh dimensional time vortex reading, remembering, miracle-preforming part that is mostly contained in the heart of the TARDIS.**

**Anyway, I hope you accept my apologies for not updating sooner. Well, I am done for now! Bye!**


	9. Chapter8(TooLongTitleToInclude Here)

**A/N: My OC Silurians' story will be explained later. My story will- wait, read the chapter! You'll understand later! I'll explain my plans later! Go on, read the darn thing!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Doctor Who or Tunnels or any other series that ends up involved in this extremely complex series of cross-overs.**

**Chapter 8: Everything That Happens When Bullet Meets Timelord is an Understatement Compared to Junior (Limited Third Person, Junior's story "through the grape-vine")**

**(I know, really long, but I can't figure out any shorter names that don't understate my meaning in such simple context. Whatever, just read!)**

Junior woke up with a headache and a sore body. He kept his eyes closed, seeing that again there was rather bright light above him. But this time it didn't dim at the edges of his vision, and it wasn't concentrated. Junior sat up, shielded his eyes and opened them. Looking around, he realized just what River had meant when she said the pyramid was damaged. A small piece was taken off the corner of the pyramid top, and it was clear that the missing corner was the tip of the iceberg. Almost literally, because the chunk that fell was once before shaped like an iceberg, it occurred to Junior, just as it first had fallen.

The timelord-human-TARDIS hybrid tried to figure out what time he was in. He was getting better at understanding the time vortex that he constantly saw in the back of his mind, and he had absolute control of what he wanted to focus on, if only for now at least. Junior bent his head, closed his eyes, and tried to figure out when and where he was in the timeline.

Before he could completely figure it out, he got a scrap of Smoking Jean; the pore Will, Elliot and Dr. Burrows had originally used to get to the inner world was still open. Before Junior could figure anything further out, the sound of helicopter blades suddenly roared in his ears, and he covered them and looked up to see and ascending New Germanian helicopter, carrying the twins- at the time they both were still alive- up to him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The one who escaped falling into the Pore is finally trying to help his friends," Rebecca one teased evilly from the cockpit in the passenger seat through the on-board speaker-phone system.

"Yes, how cute," Rebecca two continued. "Oh, what a show it was, you leaving your friends behind in a flash of light, saying, 'I'll be back for you,' and they all thought you were dead once."

"You know, I have no idea what the hell you two brats are talking about, so could you stop telling me my future? You could just as easily destroy your own at this rate," Junior warned, yelling to be heard over the sound of the helicopter, which hovered in place over the pyramid.

Suddenly, violently, the door to the passenger cockpit door flew open as did the rear door on the same side, followed closely by the other rear one. Ropes descended as Rebecca two slid down one. She shouted, pointing a gun, "Hands in the air bozo!"

Junior complied, putting his hands up. He had already transported twice within the past to hours or so, and he wasn't compelled to do so again for the next two years. _But that's totally unlikely, as these psychopaths are relentless_, Junior thought to himself.

The twins landed on the pyramid top at the same time, and two by two, six Limiters filed out of the helicopter. _Am I really considered this dangerous? Or do they already know about the shielding bit?_ Junior asked himself. _They probably ought to seeing as they already face me at the Pore, if what they say true, anyway._

"Keep still or we shoot," Rebecca one commanded.

"What she said," Rebecca two agreed.

"That's what she said…" Junior grumbled to himself.

"Oh, getting clever again, are you? You know, I don't believe that you really can travel time. Teleporting might be feasible, but time travel is a paradox here. You said so yourself," Rebecca two teased.

"Oh, did I say that? You know, I could've been lying, like you two do all the time," Junior teased back. All he got in response was two guns shifted, and fully aimed, fingers on the trigger. The Limiters had already done so, but they were less threatening than the trigger-happy Styx girls. "You know, you could get frown lines from that tight expression on your face," he continued, trying to toy them while he tried to figure a way out of this situation.

"We know that trick already, circus monkey," Rebecca one warned, finger squeezing harder on the trigger.

"Oh, and you call me circus monkey. Great, I always wanted to be called that," Junior commented sarcastically. The expressions on the Styx twins' faces remained unchanged, and the Limiters, cold and unemotional as always, didn't show any sign of breaking that trait. "Whatever, you guys are no fun," Junior retorted.

"Be careful what you say," Rebecca one told him.

"Because what you say could be what kills you," Rebecca two finished. "And we know that you have been a slippery duck these past few months, always avoiding us, managing to set up multiple distractions, and you always seem to be one step ahead of everybody. Now, why is that?"

"How should I know?" Junior replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe it's because I see the whole of space and time. Maybe it's because I really can time-travel, like I just did to get here. And you tell me all these things I did in your past but that I do in my future. I just don't know," he finished answering.

Rebecca two charged forward, and grabbed Junior's right forearm and hand, earning her a gasp of pain from the timelord-hybrid. The Styx girl pulled up his sleeve, and gasped in horror at the sight. Junior didn't even care to look, because he already knew what it looked like. From his flesh protruded a small black box, and around his wrist his skin was drying out and being like leather or another tough fabric, swelling out slightly and creating a fold between his actual wrist and the outgrowth. But, what was even stranger, there was what looked like blue, green, red and black wires running through the drying flesh.

"What are you…?" Rebecca one asked in a commanding demeanor.

At this, junior smiled, despite his pain, from which he was clutching his forearm so as to not disturb his aching wrist. "I am more than just the one full of tricks, Rebecca twins," Junior started. And afterward, everyone slightly stepped back as he righted himself, his features slightly sharpening in such a way that it was only know that there was a difference if you was the two side by side. He continued, "No one can kill me: not you, not a bomb, not even a tank I bet could manage to do more than send me hurtling in time, further from my starting point. And, this is all because I am more than just human."

At this point everyone watching was at least a step further back from the timelord-TARDIS-human hybrid than they had been before. Then, they went back another two or even three steps, causing one of the Limiters to nearly fall off the edge to the pyramid down the six foot drop. But, that would've been embarrassing, so he skillfully avoided it. What caused them to reel back was a small light that began to glow through Junior's eyes, then it started to wrap around his body, making it slightly glow and shimmer with the color of his eyes, now fully a spectacular blue-green that absolutely didn't belong to anyone's eyes but Junior's.

"I am the reincarnation of the Bad Wolf. I may not be nearly as powerful, but I still have a couple tricks up my sleeve," Junior continued, unfazed by the light that surrounded him. He thrust out his hand, and the TARDIS herself started to materialize to the side of him instantly. The TARDIS phased in, and the glowing ceased everywhere but his eyes. His eyes, though, would continue to glow like that forever unless he wanted them not to.

"Behold, the TARDIS, who made me who I only just became. You say you already know me, and have known me for quite some time, but I only just met you, and I personally think that you need to get out of my life. You made the Elliot clone I know you created-" Rebecca one gasped at this, earning a shush from her twin and some odd looks from their Limiter companions- "try to kill me, you tried yourself, and you did all this in other universes."

At this time, the TARDIS doors opened, and the Doctor, Rose, Will and Elliot stepped out. "Look at them. They are still in the jungle somewhere, and by now these guys have already experienced what is to come," Junior told them, pointing at two shocked Colonists (Elliot is considered a Colonist because she is Styx and human and lived in the Colony).

"And I think that they don't need to live through things again. Come on Doctor, let's leave," junior told timelord, and he started to open the black box-thing on his wrist. Inside were the controls of a vortex manipulator, which is exactly what Junior had been expecting and hoping for.

"No," Rebecca one, bold as ever, commanded, pointing her gun not at Junior but at the other four who had exited the TARDIS. "You cannot just leave when we have so much to discuss," she said, charging to Junior, who by now had his eye-glow toned down to a glimmer, and grabbed hold of his wrist. She accidentally pressed the launch button, and the vortex manipulator fired up, sucking the pair into the vortex slowly, allowing them to still see the ensuing chaos, albeit for a moment.

"Let's go!" Elliot shouted, swinging open the doors to the TARDIS quickly, everyone filing in quickly.

"STOP!" shouted Rebecca two, who then commanded, "OPEN FIRE!" She and the Limiters rained down ammunition on the quartet, all of it dissolving into the force-field the Doctor had installed a while back with Jack using the extrapolator shielding the 'quantum surfboard' as Mickey called it used to protect its passenger.

The other two, however, were fully pulled into the vortex, the Styx hanging on for fear of losing herself in the vortex, and the other holding onto his life because he knew that he shouldn't be trying to do this much time travel, let alone by means other than his offensive-relocation setting that he wanted more than anything to change.

The Styx girl screamed and kept the other awake, despite his weariness and exhaustion for all the time travel and the added strain on his body from the extra person.

The pair sailed quickly through the vortex for barely a minute before exiting, and then Junior threw off a rather clingy Rebecca, who had lost her favorite pistol, probably in the vortex. She pulled her sub-machine gun from her back, and aimed directly at a panting, asthmatic-looking Junior, who was wheezing in attempt to get enough air to supply his body so he wouldn't faint like every other time he had traveled before.

"Hands up," instructed the Styx. Meanwhile, Junior didn't seem too keen to change positions, as he remained in his doubled-over position, hands on his knees, not caring about the pain this caused to his altering wrist. He looked up, but continued to gasp for breath as he put his head back down then heaved his torso up straight and complied, slightly making his breathing deeper and far heavier, but less noisy.

"What now? You want me- to transport you- to the middle ages- so you- can get vials- of the original- Bubonic Plague- virus? Because- I don't think- I can- do that any—anytime soon," Junior joked in between breaths.

"I don't want your services. For all I know you could pull me underwater and leave me to drown in the middle of the ocean," Rebecca one snarled. "I want you dead more than I could want any virus, even ones that have been eradicated." She primed her gun in a few swift motions in a second. She held her gun up in position and started to aim. "I think you are mistaken if you possibly think the Styx would let you live after all you've done, despite your usefulness to us."

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that," Junior retorted, finally finding his breath and breathing more normally.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I bet your father would want to use every last bit of energy I could spare to collect diseases and everything of the sort that could cause trouble," he explained.

"Enough talk," Rebecca one demanded, finger on the trigger.

Just then, the TARDIS appeared behind her silently until she docked herself with a thud. The Styx wheeled around and trained her sights on the group exiting the ship, Elliot and Will both with their own rifles trained on the Styx.

"I hate guns…" the Doctor muttered as he held his hands up, but Rebecca one paid him no heed as she kept her sights trained on the 'devious duo', as Fremaira had called them earlier.

"You two, put your weapons down or I shoot down as many people as I can before you shoot back," Rebecca one commanded.

"Why should we? You'll kill us either way," Will said flatly. _He sure can be as emotionless as they come since everything went nuts in his life_, Junior thought to himself.

The Styx said nothing more on the subject. Instead, she wheeled around and aimed back at Junior. The duo quickly primed their guns before re-aiming them at the Styx from behind.

"I have my motives. I know that shooting him doesn't kill him, but it creates a hassle, and he might just give out this time, judging from his last exertion and how he continued to worry about the effects of me going along for the ride," Rebecca one mused in her murderous, evil way.

"You read my thoughts in the vortex," Junior stated more as a fact than asked as a question.

The Styx smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I have? You simply seem to scream them out when you travel your little time vortex," she teased. The sound of Will shifting his gun made her tense up. Her playful expression turned into her usual cold-blooded stare, and she started to squeeze at the trigger.

"Oh do I now?" Junior retorted. "Well, frankly I don't give a damn."

Rebecca responded by pulling the trigger. The shot fired off, and the two holding their guns were stunned as Junior toppled over, blood gushing from his right heart in pulsing flows, his eyes rolling into his sockets.

The TARDIS seemed to roar an ominous roar a split second later, and then the timelines began to twist. Junior began to glow again, but this time his energy was a deep blue, TARDIS blue, and he started to float up in the energy, unmoving himself until he was vertical. Then, he gasped in a breath, and looked about himself, saying, "Not already…" to himself as he drifted a little higher.

Meanwhile, time was actually _bending_ because of the TARDIS. Limiters fazed into view, but they were sort of hazy and clouded, as well as Rebecca two, and the first Styx twin started to become hazed as well. The timelines of everyone became warped, but not quite bent and crooked, like Junior's.

Back with the hybrid, he sort of compacted himself, energy swelling, and then all hell broke loose. The connection the TARDIS had made with the timelines was established, but it still flickered as the first explosions of energy flew outward from the hybrid. And, for the split second between the first and second waves, Junior wasn't there at all, and a small spiral of energy existed where he was.

Then the second wave, twice as powerful and loud and roaring and energetic as the last one, burst out, following the other. In its center, a smug-looking Junior floated, with what looked like years of wear-and-tear on his body, looking like he was nearly eighteen compared to his old fourteen year old appearance, wearing completely different clothes, and he had the funkiest hairdo ever.

The energy stopped flowing, and the timelord-TARDIS-human hybrid dropped to the ground, accustomed by now in his life to ding just so. "Hello, Doctor; for me it's been too long," he said, his voice slightly gruff and had a tone that showed he had truly done everything his attire showed. He had: a scabbard of Pan's sword's twin on his back with the sword inside; a necklace with clay beads that included a lightning bolt, two tridents, and a circle with tick marks on the sides- the best clock you can get from carved clay beads so small; a container at his waist that had 'Tribe Sparticle' written on it with skillful precision; his vortex manipulator on his wrist had no cover, exposing a logo containing a central 'T', but it was most definitely not the Torchwood 'T' as he also had that on the same container that 'Tribe Sparticle' was written on; and he also had a bulging silk bag hanging from his belt, and the bag glittered with energy, as if the particles inside were trying to escape. The last tell-tale sign was what he did next: when he raised his hand, palm up, he held fire in his hand.

"For once, I can say I'm ready for anything," he remarked, and the TARDIS roared again, letting the twins and the Limiters go back to their own time. They faded, screaming insults and everything that would make even a sailor faint or say that they went too far. The Styx faded into oblivion- not literally- and Junior and the others all turned to look at the other, the four looking at Junior and Junior staring back in return.

"What just happened?" Will asked, breaking the silence.

Junior started chuckling, then full out laughing, then everyone else joined in until they couldn't bear it anymore. "I think," Junior explained between gasps and chuckles, "that we just showed the past a little taste of the future, and I figured out how to use all my abilities and everything."

"Oh really? Could you say that last part again, but this time be more specific?" Elliot asked, and junior started laughing again.

"You have absolutely no idea how many times I have that from various people throughout my years, and I have got to say, I absolutely never get tired of it," he remarked, still chuckling.

"Wait, just how old are you by now?" the Doctor asked him.

Junior's expression became solid and firm, then he became a little smug. "Why, older than you, actually, and half as old as the TARDIS whom you call 'Sexy' when you're alone together," he said smugly but with an innocent, expectant expression on his face as the other three- Rose, Will and Elliot- turned to look at him like he was crazy. Then they realized what they were doing was really for something they already knew, then Rose asked Junior, holding up a finger, "Wait, in earth years, not compared to the TARDIS, how old are you?"

"Why, that is precisely the question," Junior responded in his quirky, Doctor-like way, and he typed something into his VM- short for vortex manipulator- and then he looked back up at her, then he regarded the others. "Well, I have to say, compared to the Doctor, really old." He paused, looking back down at the screen, then he turned it back to the 'T' logo of before, and he finished saying, "I'm three thousand five hundred and forty six years old, only another two months until I'm a year older, too."

**A/N: You understand why I said that all before? No? Well, you will. Things here will be explained via flashback. That's right, baby: Once Upon A Time style. And, that's my first stop for Junior anyway. This will all have him explaining himself over the course of several days and travels on the TARDIS with Will and Elliot, then maybe some more after they leave. I will include tons of stuff, as I think that the best combination of elements is to use as many as possible, to pool as many ideas in that you can without making it seem crowded, then shoving some more on top as seasoning for the mélange of stories.**

**This is actually the end of my fanfic. I will have a side-chapter or more for the adventures of Pollic and Fremaira and the Chancellor, so everything will be explained, hopefully. The Silurian duo will definitely get one or two chapters, if not more, to tell their tale of adventure, which I have yet to plan. That is why I didn't include it in here. Besides, Pollic and Fremaira are side-characters anyway, but they are still the most important OC's that you will ever meet- make that read about- in the fanfic world in this complex a story. Also, I doubt anyone has decided to pull of this kind of thing ever! Not on this scale, not with these peoples, and definitely not with JUNIOR!**

**PS: I can't believe how quick I typed this up. And, from scratch! This took two hours. I am a perfectionist normally, but I bet it will take another hour to go over everything here. Its 2:30 and I am tired but still have energy. I hate when that happens; don't you? I have got to go to sleep after this…**


End file.
